Pokespirit
by Asurax1
Summary: Este es un mundo distinto, durante milenios los pokemons vivían en armonía con los humanos, pero todo cambió de repente, ahora los pokemons son enemigos de los humanos y la única esperanza para ellos son los guardianes los cuales usan los espíritus de los pokemons en un traje especial llamado Pokeshield el cual da a los humanos las mismas habilidades que los pokemons para pelear.
1. Espíritu guerrero I

Hola a todos, este es una historia que tenia taladrándome la cabeza y creí que merecía al menos que escribiera el primer capitulo.

Aclaraciones: Este fic estará narrado en tercerá persona pero abra momentos donde los protagonistas narren algunas partes **\- Se mostrará asi -**

 **(Pensamientos) "Susurros"**

Pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de nitendo y del japocoreano que los dibuja.

* * *

 **Pokespirit**

 **Espíritu** **Guerrero I**

* * *

"Ayuda" - se escuchaba una débil voz en medio de una ciudad destruida rodeada por el fuego y el caos.

"Ayúdenme por favor" - decía un pequeño niño moreno de cabello azabache mientras se arrastraba por el suelo lleno de heridas.

Todo lo que alcanzaba la vista era destrucción, llamas y muerte, se escuchaban los gritos de personas que corrían despavoridas sin siquiera prestar atención al pequeño que se encontraba en el suelo.

"¿Mamá donde estas? ayúdame por favor " - suplicaba débilmente el niño mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

En un momento repentino una gran sobra cubrió al pequeño, el miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver lo que parecía la silueta de un ave gigante.

"No… por favor" - decía con terror el niño.

El ave dio un fuerte graznido y se abalanzó rápidamente hacia el niño.

¡AAHHHHHHHHH! - gritó fuertemente el pequeño.

Ash, Ash despierta - se escuchó una voz femenina.

Mmm, cinco minutos más Dawn - dijo una voz dentro de un bulto en una cama.

Ash, levántate o llegaremos tarde al primer día de la academia - dijo una chica de cabellos azul mientras movía el bulto cubierto por sabanas de la cama.

Ya voy, ya voy - dijo la voz que se escuchaba debajo del bulto.

Que sea rápido, el desayuno ya casi está listo- dijo la chica conocida como Dawn mientras salía del cuarto.

Huaaa - se escuchó un bostezo para que luego un muchacho de piel algo morena con cabello azabache y unas marcas que parecían zetas en sus mejillas se destapara.

¿Así que hoy es el gran día? - dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Ash sentándose en su cama.

\- Hola mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, bueno al menos ese era mi nombre completo antes de que el espíritu legendario atacara la Zona este, hoy es el día en que por fin entraré a la academia Pokespirit -

Ash se levantó, fue al baño, se dio una rápida ducha para vestirse y luego bajar al comedor. Al llegar encontró a Dawn sentada tomando una taza de café.

Al fin bajas, como puede ser que te quedes dormido un día como este - dijo molesta Dawn.

Perdón, no dormí bien anoche - contestó Ash rascándose la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Esta chica tan adorable es mi hermana Dawn, es una chica muy dulce con todos, bueno acepto que cuando meto la pata no lo es tanto conmigo -

Sabes, si sigues así no vas a llegar nunca a ser un guardián - dice Dawn con un tono de reproche mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su tasa.

Vamos, no seas así, me traerás mala suerte en mi primer día - decía Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras los jóvenes seguían hablando una mujer de peinado redondeado de color azul entro al comedor.

Chicos ya casi es hora ¿Ya tienen todo empacado? - preguntó aquella mujer.

Claro mamá - respondieron Ash y Dawn.

\- Ella es Johanna, es mi madre adoptiva, es muy amable y comprensiva, me ha criado como si fuera hijo para ella-

Que alegría me da saber que entraran por fin a la academia Pokespirit, pero a la vez me da tristeza saber que no los veré en mucho tiempo - dijo Johanna con una sonrisa melancólica.

No hay de que preocuparse mamá, estaremos bien - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Cuando dices eso es cuando más lo hago - respondió Johanna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Descuida, recuerda que yo también estaré allí con ella - dijo Ash de forma confiada.

Johanna se quedo viendo a Ash de forma seria.

Dawn mejor cuida que tu hermano no se meta en problemas - dijo Johanna mirando a Dawn.

¡Hey! - dijo Ash algo molesto.

¡Oh! miren la hora, deben salir rápido o perderán el tren - dijo Johanna rápidamente.

Luego de varios minutos los tres se encontraban fuera de la casa la cual era una modesta de dos plantas de color azul suave junto a dos grandes maletas con ruedas.

Bien ¿Los dos llevan la carta de recomendación del profesor Rowan? - preguntó Johanna a los jóvenes.

Claro - respondió Dawn con una sonrisa mientras mostraba un sobre blanco.

Este… - en ese momento Ash sale corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa y en menos de dos segundos vuelve a salir afuera.

Claro - respondió Ash agitado mientras mostraba también un sobre blanco.

Qué bueno… - dijo Johanna con una risa nerviosa.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras la mujer miraba a los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa. El silencio se rompió cuando Johanna repentinamente le dio un abraso a los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

¿Mamá? - dijeron Ash y Dawn sorprendidos.

Voy a extrañarlos - dijo Johanna apretando más fuerte su abrazo y su voz quebrándose.

Los chicos no dijeron nada y solo correspondieron el abrazo, no podían ver su rostro pero sabían que Johanna estaba llorando.

Pocos minutos después.

Los dos jóvenes estaban llegando al metro pero Ash se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

¿Ash que sucede? - preguntó Dawn preocupado.

Solo miro la ciudad una vez más antes de irnos - dijo Ash de forma seria.

A simple vista parecía una ciudad normal pero había algo que era fuera de lo comun, la ciudad estaba rodeada por una extraña muralla de acero.

¿No me digas que te vas a poner nostálgico en este momento? - dijo Dawn con burla.

¿Sabes que no vamos a volver hasta dentro de tres años y que mamá tendrá que quedarse sola? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa triste.

Si lo sé, pero ya tomamos una decisión - dijo Dawn tratando de verse animada.

Cierto, vamos - dijo Ash poniéndose en marcha junto con Dawn.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar cerca de la estación del metro que debían tomar, pero notaron que su tren estaba a punto de partir.

¡Oh no Ash! no vamos a llegar - dijo Dawn preocupada.

Eso lo veremos, saca la tarjeta del metro y sujétate fuerte - dijo Ash serio.

¿Qué me sujete de qué? - preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

En ese momento Ash sujeto a Dawn con su brazo derecho y la subió a su hombro, mientras con el otro brazo sujeto las dos maletas y se puso a correr.

¡Espera, espera, estás loco bájame! - dijo Dawn molesta y asustada.

Lo siento pero hay un tren que tomar, ahora rápido, cuando te de la señal pasa la tarjeta - dijo Ash mientras corría a gran velocidad.

¡Ahora! - dio la orden Ash.

Rápidamente Dawn paso la tarjeta por una maquina de boletos para que Ash los agarrara con su boca y entrar en el último segundo al tren.

Gsuto a tsempu - dijo Ash con los boletos en la boca y tirado en el suelo.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó Dawn sacando los boletos de la boca de Ash.

Justo a tiempo - dijo Ash mientras se ponía de pie.

Odio que hagas eso - reprochó Dawn algo molesta.

No había de otra, es posible que no pudiéramos subir a otro tren que vaya a la Zona central en un mes - dijo Ash tomando asiento en el vagón del tren.

Tienes razón - dijo Dawn más tranquila sentándose al lado de Ash mientras miraba por la ventana del vagón.

Los jóvenes viajaban en algo parecido a un tren bala, pero lo curioso era que no viajaban en vías, si no que lo hacían por cilindros transparentes suspendidos en el aire por varias columnas de acero.

Mira estamos saliendo de la Zona sur - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Unos segundos después el tren pasó por una de las salidas de la muralla de acero para poder apreciar como abundaba la vegetación en el exterior. Parecía que no había civilización en kilómetros, todo lo que cubría la vista era lo que parecía un inmenso bosque.

Guau, con que esto es la Zona salvaje, es increíble - dijo Dawn sorprendida por la ventana.

Es por esto que aceptaste entrar en la academia Pokespirit, tú querías salir de la Zona sur y conocer otros lugares - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Es cierto, pero tampoco podía dejarte ir solo, no durarías ni una semana sin mi - dijo Dawn con burla.

Si como no - dijo Ash de forma arrogante.

Repentinamente algo golpeo débilmente la ventana donde los dos jóvenes estaban. Era un pequeño Spearow que se golpeo con el vidrio para después de unos momentos continuar con su vuelo.

Oh, ese era un Spearow, se veía más grande en los libros ¿No lo crees Ash? - dijo Dawn sonriente.

Pero al darse vuelta observó que Ash estaba temblando mientras apretaba con fuerza su brazo derecho y tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando hacia la nada con terror.

¡Oh no Ash! - dijo Dawn asustada y rápidamente se acercó a él poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

Tranquilo Ash, estoy aquí, no te va pasar nada cálmate - dijo Dawn mientras miraba a Ash con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Ash dio un suspiro y se calmó.

Ya es estoy mejor lo siento - dijo Ash apenado.

Está bien, había olvidado lo que pasaba cuando ves un espíritu salvaje - dijo Dawn mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ash.

\- Realmente soy patético, cada vez que veo a un espíritu salvaje me da un ataque de pánico, en especial cuando es de un ave, todo eso empezó desde el ataque a la Zona este. Creo que debe sonar raro que alguien como yo tenga el sueño de ser un guardián teniendo este problema. Al parecer es bueno que Dawn este conmigo -

El viaje duró algunas horas más hasta que de pronto una voz se escuchó en el tren.

Señores pasajeros la próxima parada será en la Zona central, revisen su equipaje y tengan cuidado al bajar, esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje - dijo la voz del tren.

Mira, ya estamos llegando - dijo Dawn mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana.

Lo que se podía ver que era otra ciudad mucho más grande que también estaba rodeada por una muralla de acero.

Unos minutos después el tren se detuvo y todos los pasajeros bajaron incluidos Ash y Dawn. Ellos salieron de la estación y admiraron la gran ciudad.

Increíble, es una ciudad inmensa me muero por visitar todas las tiendas de ropa de aquí - dijo Dawn emocionada.

Eso para después ahora debemos llegar a la academia - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Dawn asintió y siguieron su camino por algunos minutos.

Bien, eran dos a la derecha y después uno hacia arriba… - decía Ash viendo un mapa con confusión.

¿Estamos perdidos? - preguntó Dawn con una mirada penetrante a Ash.

Claro que… si - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Por qué dejé que tuvieras el mapa cuando sé que tu sentido de la orientación es terrible? - dijo Dawn molesta.

Como si el tuyo fuera mejor - dijo Ash molesto.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron una discusión mientras alguien se acercaba.

¿Tienen problemas? - preguntó un chico de un poco más alto que ellos de piel morena y de ojos rasgados.

Este… estamos buscando la Academia Pokespirit ¿Podría decirnos donde queda? - preguntó Dawn.

Claro, casualmente voy para allá, pueden venir conmigo - dijo aquel muchacho.

Muchas gracias, oh que modales los nuestros, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Dawn y él es mi hermano Ash - se presentó Dawn ante el chico.

Es un placer, mi nombre es Brock - saludo el chico conocido como Brock.

Es placer para nosotros también - respondió Ash.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a Brock.

Y díganme ¿A qué se debe su visita a la academia? - preguntó Brock.

Vamos a estudiar ahí - contestó Dawn.

Vaya, el semestre empezó hace dos semanas ¿Por qué están entrando a estas alturas? - preguntó Brock un poco sorprendido.

Fuimos recomendados por el profesor Rowan debido a que habían dos vacantes - respondió Dawn.

Oh ya veo, así que probablemente vamos a ser compañeros, oh miren ya llegamos - dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

Ash y Dawn quedaron sorprendidos al ver un inmenso complejo de tres edificios y frente a ellos una gran plaza llena de personas que iban y venían. Pero antes de llegar a todo eso había una especie de entrada rodeada por una reja de seguridad y en ella había una mujer de uniforme policial de cabello azul claro recogido.

Hola necesito sus identificaciones - dijo dicha mujer a los jóvenes.

¡Y yo necesito tu cariño hermosa oficial Jenny! - dijo Brock con corazones en sus ojos tomando las manos de la oficial.

Deja eso Brock y dame tu identificación para que puedas pasar - dijo la oficial molesta y apenada.

Aquí tienes bomboncito - dijo Brock entregando una tarjeta que tenía su foto.

La oficial pasó la tarjeta por la computadora para revisarla.

Listo - dijo la oficial Jenny devolviendo su tarjeta a Brock.

Bien, ahora sus identificaciones - dijo Jenny mirando a Ash y Dawn.

¿Identificaciones? - dijeron Ash y Dawn mirándose entre ellos.

Denle sus cartas de recomendación - les dijo Brock.

Ash y Dawn le entregaron sus sobres a la oficial, ella los abrió para leer su contenido y luego consultar en la computadora.

A ver… son Ash y Dawn Berlitz, así que son nuevos estudiantes, pueden pasar, y tomen esto - dijo Jenny dándoles a los muchachos dos tarjetas sin foto.

Deben ir a la recepción de los dormitorios para activar sus tarjetas ¿Puedes llevarlos hasta allá Brock? - preguntó la oficial.

Claro mi punchunguita - dijo Brock y se fue en marcha junto con los dos jóvenes.

(Pero que chico tan raro) - pensaban Ash, Dawn y la oficial Jenny al mismo tiempo.

Unos momentos después frente a uno de los grandes edificios de la academia.

Bien, estos son los dormitorios de los estudiantes - dijo Brock a los dos hermanos.

Oh es inmenso - dijeron los dos al ver el edificio.

Bien aquí los dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer - dijo Brock a los dos jóvenes.

Está bien, muchas gracias por todo - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos luego - dijo Brock con una sonrisa para marcharse.

Nos vemos - saludo Ash.

Los dos entraron al edificio y se acercaron a la recepción donde había una mujer joven de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes.

Hola, en la entrada nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí para que activaran nuestras tarjetas - dijo Dawn de forma educada entregando las tarjetas.

Oh, al parecer ustedes son los nuevos alumnos Ash y Dawn, me presento, mi nombre es Viola y soy la encargada de los dormitorios en horario diurno, me encargare de mostrarles las habitaciones que tendrán cada uno - dijo la mujer conocida como Viola con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Vamos a tener habitaciones separadas? es que somos hermanos - dijo Dawn sorprendida.

Lo siento, pero son reglas que ha puesto la estirada de la subdirectora, además que el incesto se está poniendo de moda - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

Ash y Dawn solo miraban con una cara nerviosa totalmente rojos a la encargada.

Jaja es broma, es broma, bien espérame aquí querida, voy a enseñarle su evitación a tu hermano, además… me gustan los más jóvenes - dijo Viola con una mirada picara.

Nuevamente Ash y Dawn volvieron a tener esa mirada nerviosa mientras Ash no paraba de sudar frio.

Jaja es broma, es broma - dijo Viola y se fue con Ash.

Dawn solo dio un suspiro apagado y se quedo en ese lugar.

Mientras del lado de Ash y Viola.

Bien, es la habitación 151, compartirás la habitación con otro chico, ten te doy la otra llave - dijo Viola entregando la llave a Ash.

Gracias ¿Podrías decirme como se llama mi compañero? - preguntó Ash.

Creo que sería mejor que se presentaran en persona, pero si quieres puedo decirte como es - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

¿Y cómo es él? - preguntó Ash.

Es un sádico agresivo que secuestra niños, se dice que inventa artefactos monstruosos y que le gusta hacerles cosas sucias a sus compañeros de cuarto mientras duermen, es por eso que su anterior compañero tuvo que ser retirado en estado vegetativo con un yeso en el coxis - dijo Viola mientras un aura oscura la cubría.

Ash se encontraba temblando con sus ojos en blanco.

Es broma, es broma, es un chico muy simpático, bien me voy, avísame si tienes algún problema, ah y lo olvidaba tu primera clase es en el salón K a las dos de la tarde - dijo Viola para luego irse.

\- Bien, definitivamente ella es extraña, pero a decir verdad me sentía muy tenso y nervioso al llegar, creo que me ha calmado un poco -

Ash entro al dormitorio que le habían asignado, la verdad es que era realmente espacioso, tenia al parecer cuatro ambientes más el baño.

No esperaba que fueran así de grande, al parecer hay dos habitaciones y las dos tienen literas, parecen que están hechas para cuatro personas, pero Viola dijo que tenía solo a un compañero, por cierto parece que él no está ahora aquí - se decía Ash así mismo.

Mientras con Dawn.

Ella se encontraba en la recepción esperando con impaciencia.

¿Estará bien? - se preguntaba Dawn preocupada.

No te preocupes, Viola bromea con todos para romper un poco la tensión del lugar- dijo un muchacho de cabello verde largo hasta los hombros con gafas que se encontraba detrás de Dawn.

Dawn se dio vuelta algo sorprendida.

Oh, perdón si te asusté, mi nombre es Conway - se presentó el muchacho.

No deberías estar espiando así a las personas - dijo Dawn algo molesta.

Solo analizo la nueva competencia - dijo Conway con una sonrisa confiada mientras sujetaba sus lentes.

¿Competencia? - preguntó Dawn con duda.

De 100.000 alumnos tan solo 120 de ellos entran a la división de elite, estoy analizando a quienes pueden ser un obstáculo - dijo Coway confiado.

¿Y qué harás con los que sean un obstáculo? - preguntó Dawn con una mirada molesta.

Bueno… si te lo dijera tendría que matarte - dijo Conway con una sonrisa sádica.

Hiii - chillo Dawn mientras temblaba.

Jaja, es broma, es broma, no te considero un obstáculo así que estarás bien - dijo Conway para dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Dawn solo se quedó mirando con una expresión algo molesta.

Oh, veo que conociste a Conway ¿Todo un dulce verdad? - dijo Viola detrás de Dawn.

¡Ah! Señora Viola me asustó - dijo Dawn dándose vuelta.

¡Hey! nada de señora, tranquilamente me podrían confundir con tu hermana, solo dime Viola - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

Está bien señori… digo Viola - dijo Dawn nerviosa.

Así está mejor, bueno ahora acompáñame para que te muestre tu habitación y a tus compañeras - dijo Viola con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en camino seguida por Dawn.

(Son todos así de raros en la Zona central) - se preguntaba Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras del lado de Ash en su dormitorio.

Debería empezar a desempacar, pero quisiera hablar con mi compañero para saber donde podría dejar mis cosas sin incomodarlo… ¿eh? - se decía Ash así mismo pero notó algo extraño.

¿Y eso? - dijo Ash al ver que algo se movía dentro de una pequeña caja que estaba boca abajo.

No puede ser… acaso será un espíritu salvaje, pero… ¿Qué hace uno aquí adentro? - decía Ash muy nervioso mientras sujetaba fuertemente su brazo derecho de igual forma que en el tren.

No, no, no, tranquilízate Ash, no entres en pánico, si quieres ser un guardián no debes ponerte así - decía Ash tomando aire.

Ash se acercó a la caja, con su brazo izquierdo toco la caja mientras preparaba su puño derecho para dar un golpe.

Bien, es ahora - dijo Ash tomando una bocada de aire.

Ash sacó la caja y lanzó un puñetazo con los ojos cerrados.

AHHHHHHH - se escuchó un grito.

Ash detuvo su puñetazo y abrió los ojos para ver que lo que había debajo de la caja era una niña de unos ocho años, de cabello rubio con un largo mechón atado con un broche.

¿Pero qué? - dijo Ash apartando el puño que estaba a centímetros de la cara de la niña

Por favor no me lastimes - dijo la niña cubriéndose la cabeza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados a punto de llorar.

En ese momento se escucha el ruido de la puerta.

Bonnie ya… llegue - dijo un chico rubio con lentes que tenía un mechón con forma de rayo arriba de su cabeza mientras ponía una cara de extrema sorpresa haciendo caer lo que parecían bolsas de compra de un supermercado.

(No puedo creerlo, lo de secuestrar niños si era verdad) - pensaba Ash de forma nerviosa mientras miraba al chico.

¡Hermano! - dijo la niña que salió corriendo para colocarse detrás del chico rubio.

¿Hermano? - dijo Ash con duda.

Por favor no le digas a nadie sobre Bonnie, ella solo me tiene a mí y no puedo dejar que se quede sola - dijo el chico muy nervioso en forma de ruego.

Pues… - intentó hablar Ash.

Por favor, si no dices nada yo me encargaré de de la cocina y la limpieza del dormitorio - dijo el chico rogando.

Por favor - dijo la niña de la misma forma que su hermano.

Está bien, no hay problema - contestó Ash con una sonrisa.

¡Qué bien! - dijo la niña conocida como Bonnie mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

\- A decir verdad le hubiera dicho que si sin que tuviera que hacer nada a cambio, pero ya que propuso lo de la comida no tengo nada que objetar -

Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Clemont y esta pequeña es mi hermana Bonnie - dijo el chico rubio conocido como Clemont.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash - se presentó Ash a los dos hermanos.

Oh, mira la hora que es, debo empezar a hacer el almuerzo o no llegaré a la primera clase - dijo Clemont apurado mientras tomaba sus bolsas.

¿Cuál es tu clase? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Mi clase es en el salón K a las dos de la tarde - contestó Clemont.

Genial, esa también es mi clase - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Qué bien, será compañeros de dormitorio y de salón, ojala se vuelvan grandes amigos - dijo Bonnie feliz.

Yo también espero eso - dijo Ash extendiendo su mano a Clemont.

Clemont miró sorprendido el gesto de Ash para después poner una sonrisa y extender su brazo y darse un apretón de manos con Ash.

Yo también lo espero - dijo Clemont feliz.

\- Pues acabo de llegar a la academia y ya he conocido a varias personas un poco raras pero muy amables, me preguntó que me depara más adelante y que futuros retos me encontraré. Solo sé que haré mi mayor esfuerzo y no me rendiré en mi meta de convertirme en un guardián -

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así haganmelo saber, e intetaré sacar la continuación pronto.


	2. Espíritu guerrero II

Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz que les haya gustado esta historia y estoy muy agradecido también con todos los que dieron su review y agregaron a favoritos, sin más los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **Espíritu guerrero II**

* * *

Nos encontramos en uno de los dormitorios de la academia Pokespirit, más precisamente en el 151. En él están almorzando lo que parecía un delicioso estofado un muchacho de cabellos azabache, un rubio con lentes y una pequeña rubia.

A ver, explícamelo otra vez - dijo Ash mientras seguía comiendo.

Como te decía, hoy será el día en que probemos los Pokeshield, que es el nanotraje con el cual podremos usar los Pokespirits que hemos conseguido - explicaba Clemont.

Eso lo entiendo pero ¿Cómo es eso de conseguir los Pokespirits? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Pues, al inicio de las clases nos dieron a elegir entre los 18 Pokespirits iníciales, supongo que te darán uno también - siguió explicando Clemont.

¿Tu ya tienes uno? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Si, aquí los tengo - dijo Clemont mostrando lo que parecía una medalla triangular de color verde y otra cuadrada de color gris.

Ash miró atentamente los objetos.

Este verde es el espíritu de Chespin, un espíritu de tipo planta y el otro es Bunnelby, un espíritu de tipo normal - explicó Clemont.

Increíble, ¿Pero por qué tienes dos? - preguntó Ash con asombro.

El de Chespin fue el inicial que me dieron y el de Bunnelby fue el que cambié por spiritspoins - siguió explicando Clemont.

¿Spiritspoins? - preguntó Ash sin entender.

Son puntos que recibes por el desempeño que tengas en la academia, mientras más fuerte el espíritu, más spiritspoins necesitaras para conseguirlo - terminó de explicar Clemont.

Ya veo, pero dime ¿Su pueden canjear espíritus legendarios? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

No se puede, pero aquí entre nos, eh oído que hay alumnos de grados superiores que los han conseguido en la Zona salvaje - comentó Clemont.

¡¿Atrapados directamente por ellos allá?! - dijo Ash exaltado.

Bueno… si, nosotros tendremos una excursión a la Zona salvaje pronto, así que tendremos la oportunidad de atraparlos directamente, aunque será en una zona de peligro nivel 1 solamente - siguió explicando Clemont quien notó que Ash temblaba.

(¿Salir a la Zona salvaje? estar rodeado por ellos, no… no podré soportarlo) - pesaba Ash en su mente muy alterado.

Oye Ash ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

Ash salió de su trance y miró a los dos hermanos que lo veían con caras preocupadas.

Estoy bien, solo me dio algo de frio - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los dos hermanos no dijeron nada y continuaron con su almuerzo.

\- Tal vez debería contarles mi problema, pero no quiero preocuparlos, además tal vez quede en ridículo -

Pasaron unos minutos y Ash junto a Clemont se preparaban para irse.

Bonnie nos vamos, por favor no salgas de aquí y espéranos hasta que volvamos - le habló Clemont a su hermana.

Pero es muy aburrido estar sola - dijo Triste Bonnie.

Bonnie, sabes lo que pasará si te descubren, además solo serán unas horas - dijo Clemont a su hermana.

Está bien - aceptó Bonnie de mala gana.

Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo - dijo Ash mientras fue en dirección a donde tenía su maleta y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Toma, puedes entretenerte con esto - dijo Ash dándole una consola portátil a la pequeña

¡Qué bien! muchas gracias Ash - dijo Bonnie feliz.

Después de eso los dos jóvenes salieron de su dormitorio y bajaron las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de salida no sin antes pasar al lado de la recepción donde se encontraba Viola.

Ash, que bueno que te veo, sonríe - dijo Viola feliz y de improvisto sacó una cámara y le tomó una foto.

¿Eh? - dijo Ash algo confuso.

Perfecto, ya puedes continuar - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino.

¿Qué fue eso? - le preguntó Ash a Clemont con duda.

Más tarde lo sabrás - contestó Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ash no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

* * *

Mientras seguían pasaron por la plaza frente al edificio principal de la academia.

¿Ves ese edificio de ahí? ese es el edificio académico, ahí donde están los salones para las clases teóricas - dijo Clemont señalando el edificio central.

Gua, hay muchos estudiantes aquí - comentó Ash algo impresionado.

Si, este lugar está lleno de aspirantes a guardianes - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

También de tipos que coquetean con mi hermana - dijo Ash serio y empezó a caminar rápido dejando atrás a un distraído Clemont.

Si, también de tipos que coquetean con tu… ¿Qué? - dijo Clemont sin entender mientras veía como Ash se acercaba a dos personas.

Un chico le estaba hablando a una chica de cabellos azules que escuchaba atentamente.

Entiendo, muchas gracias - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

No hay problema - contestó un chico de cabello castaño rojizo corto.

Pero repentinamente Ash llego y sujetó al chico por su ropa levantándolo en el aire con su brazo derecho.

¿Qué se supone que haces con mi hermana? - dijo Ash con una tétrica sonrisa.

El chico no podía decir nada por el terror que emanaba Ash.

¡¿Ash qué haces?! ¡Bájalo, Bájalo! - decía Dawn nerviosa.

Ash miró a Dawn de forma seria, bajó al chico pero seguía sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa, rápidamente acercó su cara a la de él.

No te le vuelas a acercar - dijo Ash poniendo una cara endemoniada.

El chico chilló asustado y salió corriendo en cuanto Ash lo soltó.

¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?! él solo me estaba dando indicaciones de cómo llegar a mi salón - dijo Dawn molesta.

Pues te estaba viendo de forma rara - contestó Ash molesto.

¡Por tu culpa nunca pude tener amigos hombres! - dijo Dawn molesta.

Puedes ser amiga de él - dijo Ash serio señalando a Clemont.

(Por favor a mi no me metas en esto) - dijo Clemont nervioso desviando la mirada al ver que todos los estudiantes de la plaza miraban la escena de los dos hermanos.

\- Bien, lo admito, soy un hermano un poquito celoso, pero entiendan mi posición, no puedo permitir que cualquier patán se acerque a mi hermana -

Después de esa escena los tres siguieron caminando y comenzaron a charlar.

Así que tú eres el compañero de dormitorio de Ash, mi más sentido pésame - dijo Dawn con burla.

¡Hey! - dijo Ash algo molesto.

Es un gusto, mi nombre es Clemont - se presentó Clemont.

Mi nombre es Dawn, también es un gusto - se presentó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu salón? - preguntó Ash.

El mío es el salón S ¿Y el tuyo? - Preguntó Dawn curiosa.

El nuestro es el K, al parecer tampoco nos toca en el mismo salón - contestó Ash.

Que mal, no vamos a vernos tanto - dijo Dawn algo decaída.

No estés triste, podemos vernos en el descanso - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Es cierto, además ya que no vas a estar todo el tiempo conmigo podría conseguir amigos y tal vez me consiga un novio - dijo Dawn con burla.

¡Hey, hey, hey! no vayamos tan lejos - dijo Ash molesto.

Dawn solo se reía de la cara de enojo que ponía Ash.

(Parece que se llevan muy bien, pero es extraño, son hermanos pero parecen de la misma edad ¿Acaso serán mellizos?) - pensaba Clemont para sí mismo, pero de pronto alguien lo empujo para delante haciendo que callera al suelo.

Hey Clembobo , espero que hayas traído mi tarea - dijo un joven más alto de pelo con forma de una llama, de color rojo y amarillo, el cual vestía una chaqueta negra abierta al, sin polera debajo que deja ver su torso descubierto al estilo motociclista, tras el estaban dos chicos con aspecto de motociclistas igual a él pero uno de cabello verde y otro de cabello azul claro.

¡Chopper! este… lo siento, lo olvide - dijo Clemont nervioso.

¡¿Cómo que lo olvidaste tonto?! ¿Acaso quieres que te de una paliza? - dijo el chico molesto mientras lo tomaba por su ropa y lo levantaba un poco del suelo.

Ash y Dawn miraban de forma molesta esa acción, mientras los demás alumnos que rondaban cerca hacían la vista gorda o solo observaban sin intención de hacer nada.

Espera ¿Qué te parece si te doy mi tarea? - dijo Clemont todavía nervioso.

Chopper miró a Clemont de forma seria y lo tiró bruscamente al suelo.

De acuerdo, la tomaré, pero igual te daré una paliza para que dejes de olvidar las cosa ¿Qué te parece? - dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se tronaba los dedos.

¿Y qué te parece si mejor solo te vas? - dijo Ash de forma seria mientras se ponía entre medio de Chopper y Clemont.

Hazte a un lado enano - dijo Chopper de manera arrogante.

Ash, por favor, no tienes porque meterte en esto - dijo Clemont nervioso.

Están amenazando a mi amigo frente a mis ojos, creo que si tengo porque meterme - dijo Ash de forma seria dando la espalda a Clemont.

Pero Ash… - fue interrumpido Clemont por Dawn quien lo ayudó a levantarse.

Él estará bien, creo que deberíamos preocuparnos más por esos chicos - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bien, si quieres compartir la paliza de tu amigo yo me… - Chopper dejó de hablar súbitamente y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, todo esto debido a que sin aviso Ash le dio un izquierdaso en la boca del estomago.

Lo siento, no me gusta escuchar hablar a los idiotas - dijo Ash serio retirando su puño del estomago de Chopper mientras este caía al suelo apretándose el estomago.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestro amigo?! - dijo uno de los que acompañaban a Chopper más precisamente el de cabello verde.

¡Nos la vas a pagar! - dijo el otro chico de cabello azul.

Ash solo los miró de forma arrogante sin decir nada.

El chico de cabello verde se acercó corriendo con la intención de darle un puñetazo a Ash, pero este rápidamente toma su brazo y haciendo media vuelta lo estampa contra el piso fuertemente para después pisar fuertemente su pecho. En ese momento el de cabellos azules intenta golpear a Ash por atrás pero es recibido por un rodillazo en el estomago para luego recibir un codazo en la nuca y caer fulminado al piso.

Todos los alumnos presentes excepto Dawn miraban sin poder creer como aquel chico pudo vencer tan fácilmente a tres brabucones.

Chopper quien se levantaba con dificultad solo temblaba al ver como Ash se le acercaba. Este chilló de miedo cuando Ash lo agarró del Chaleco y acercó su cara a él.

Desde ahora, harás tu propia tarea y ni tu ni tus amiguitos va a molestar a mi amigo ¿Te queda claro? - dijo Ash poniendo una mirada penetrante.

Si sis… si señor - contestó Chopper temblando.

Qué bueno que lo entiendas, pero igual te daré una paliza para que no se te olvide - dijo Ash con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras levantaba su puño izquierdo.

Chopper empezó a temblar todavía más y al parecer también se había orinado enzima.

¿Qué sucede aquí? - se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Ash se dio vuelta dejando caer a un muy asustado Chopper que salió corriendo a toda velocidad junto a los demás busca pleitos.

Las peleas fuera del centro de combate están estrictamente prohibidas - dijo una mujer joven que llevaba un vestido escolar negro claro, medias largas de color rosa, el cabello castaño atado en dos coletas y los ojos color rubí.

"¿Quien es ella? - preguntó en voz baja Dawn.

"Es la profesora Roxanne" - respondió Clemont en voz baja.

Bueno es que ellos… - fue interrumpido Ash.

No quiero escuchar excusas, vendrás a la oficina del director - dijo Roxanne y se llevó arrastrando a Ash.

* * *

Ya en la oficina del director.

Vaya, vaya, no has entrado a tu primera clase y ya estás en mi oficina - dijo un hombre mayor de barba y cabello blanco.

No fue mi culpa, ellos intentaron lastimar a mi amigo - dijo Ash de forma molesta.

Para iniciar una pelea se necesitan al menos dos personas, tú hiciste tu parte al responder a la agresión, por lo tanto también es tu culpa - dijo el director.

Tal parece que nunca voy a poder vencer su razonamiento profesor Rowan - dijo Ash resignado.

Recuerda que ahora soy Director Rowan muchacho - contestó aquel señor conocido como Rowan.

Bien, bien, lo capto - dijo Ash de forma distraída.

\- Este viejo verde es el profesor Rowan, bueno ahora conocido como Director Rowan, él fue quien me dio refugio después del ataque a la Zona Este, también hizo que me encontrara con mi madre Johanna y con Dawn. Realmente le debo mucho a este viejo -

Espero que hayas cumplido con lo que acordamos a la hora que busques peleas - dijo Rowan de forma seria.

Si lo sé, no usar mi brazo derecho ni mi pierna izquierda al pelear, no se preocupe esos chicos no estaban ni cerca de que los use - dijo Ash de forma engreída.

Como sea, vete, no quiero que pierdas tu primera clase - dijo Rowan serio mientras empezaba a revisar algunos papeles.

Ash se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una cosa más, dime ¿Por qué decidiste ser un guardián? Que yo sepa no has perdido tu fobia a los espíritus salvajes - preguntó el director con duda.

Ash se detuvo frente a la puerta, puso una mirada seria y guardó silencio por un momento, mientras el director esperaba una respuesta.

Tengo una deuda que saldar - dijo Ash de forma seca y salió de la oficina.

(Veo que todavía recuerdas esa promesa de hace ya siete años) - pensó para sí mismo el director Rowan con una mirada seria.

Unos pocos minutos después en uno de los pasillos del edificio principal el cual era donde tenían sus clases los estudiantes Ash se encontró con Dawn y Clemont frente a unos casilleros.

Ash, siento que te hayas metido en problemas por mi culpa - dijo Clemont de forma arrepentida.

No es nada, el viejo Rowan solo me dio un sermón - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

Vamos no le digas así, tenle un poco más de respeto, ahora es el director - dijo Dawn regañando a Ash.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya conocían al director Rowan? - preguntó Clemont algo sorprendido.

Digamos que tenemos algo de historia - respondió Ash.

En eso se escucha el sonido de la campana.

Bueno es hora de ir a clases - dijo Clemont mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su casillero y se marchó.

¿Tú no tienes un cuaderno o algo para tomar notas? - preguntó Dawn algo confusa.

¿Eh? no sabía que había que traer de eso, como vi que Clemont no traía nada pensé que no se usaban - dijo Ash apenado.

Pero buscar pelea contra tres matones si sabes, ten, traje uno de más pensando que esto pasaría - dijo Dawn algo molesta.

Por eso eres mi hermana favorita - dijo Ash con una sonrisa recibiendo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

¿Acaso tienes otra? - preguntó Dawn con sarcasmo.

Bueno, tengo que irme, no quiero volver a meterme en… - decía Ash pero se detuvo al ver a alguien pasar.

Era una chica de cabello corto color miel de ojos azules, vestía un chaleco rojo largo que por dentro tiene un vestido rosa clavel y un lazo azul en el pecho.

Ash se le quedó mirando, hasta que la chica lo notó y también se le quedó mirando pero de forma nerviosa.

Ho… hola Dawn - dijo la peli miel para después voltear su mirada y salir caminando rápidamente.

Ash se quedó mirando hasta que alguien le dio un pequeño codazo en el hombro.

¿Ves lo que haces tonto? la hiciste sentir incomoda viéndola así, al menos la hubieras saludado - dijo Dawn en tono molesto.

¿Sabes quién es? - preguntó Ash de forma curiosa.

Si, ella es una de mis compañeras de dormitorio ¿Qué pasa? no me digas que te gustó - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa picara.

No… no es eso, es solo que me pareció haberla visto antes ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Bueno su nombre es… ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? y de paso te presentas - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa picara.

¿Qué? no, solo dime como se llama - dijo Ash nervioso.

Me tengo que ir, buena suerte romeo - dijo Dawn con burla para marcharse.

Pero… ya que - dijo Ash resignado y se puso en marcha hacia su salón.

Bien este es el salón K - dijo Ash mientras abría la puerta del salon.

Al entrar vio que estaban todos sentados y también vio a la mujer que lo arrastró a la oficina del director que lo miraba de forma molesta.

Tal parece que además de ser un busca pleitos también te gusta llegar tarde - dijo Roxanne molesta.

Lo siento, yo solamente… - intentó explicarse Ash.

No quiero escuchar excusas, pero aprovechando que estas de pie preséntate - le pidió Roxanne a Ash.

Bueno, mi nombre es Ash Berlitz, tengo 15 años y vengo de la zona Sur - se presentó Ash a los demás.

"Oye, es guapo ese chico" - murmuró una de las estudiantes.

"¿Tendrá novia?" - murmuró otra chica.

"Escuche que ese chico le dio una paliza a todo el grupo de Chopper él solo" - murmuró uno de los chicos.

"Si, no quisiera hacer enojar a este tipo, escuche que los acabó sin recibir un golpe" - murmuró otro de los chicos.

Dejen los murmullos y los chismes para después, ahora tú toma asiento - ordenó Roxanne.

\- No ha pasado ni el primer día aquí que ya me eh hecho conocido como el chico problema -

Ash caminó entre los estudiantes quienes seguían murmurando cosas de él. Por suerte encontró una mesa vacía que estaba justo al lado de Clemont pero justo delante de la chica de cabello color miel. Ash nuevamente se quedó mirándola y nuevamente la chica volvió a mirar hacia otro lado apenada.

Señor Berlitz ¿Puede tomar asiento? - pidió Roxanne molesta.

Ash solo se sentó pero todavía mirando de reojo a la chica.

Bien, como hoy es viernes es hora del examen semanal - dijo Roxanne sacando varias copias y repartiéndosela a los alumnos.

"¿Eh? ¿Un examen? ¿En mi primer día?" - dijo Ash nervioso.

"Lo siento, olvide decirte que al final de cada semana tenemos un examen con Roxanne sobre fortalezas y debilidades de los Pokespirits, mientras mejor nota obtengas mas spiritspoins conseguirás " - dijo Clemont apenado.

En eso Roxanne llegó y le dio una copia a los dos compañeros.

No podría hacer una excepción, es mi primer día - dijo Ash a modo de suplica.

No quiero escuchar excusas, harás el examen como cualquier estudiante, chico problema - dijo Roxanne de forma sebera.

Ash resignado solo empezó a leer el examen.

Mientras en el salón S, salón de Dawn.

Por favor querida preséntate con el resto del grupo - dijo una mujer con acento francés de cabello color lila atado en cuatro coletas pomposas.

Hola mi nombre es Dawn Berlitz, tengo 15 años y vengo de la Zona sur - se presentó Dawn.

Gracias querida, ahora puedes tomar asiento - dijo la mujer que al parecer era la profesora.

Dawn empezó a caminar hasta encontrar un asiento vacío. Casualmente al lado de ese asiento se encontraba el chico que Ash había asustado momentos atrás.

"Oye yo…" - intentó hablar Dawn.

"Lo siento, no quiero problemas con tu hermano" - dijo el chico desviando la mirada algo nervioso.

"Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó hace unos momentos, mi hermano no es una mala persona, solo es… un gran tonto" - dijo Dawn de forma arrepentida.

"No tienes que pedir disculpas no hiciste nada malo, creo que es él quien tendría que pedirlas" - contestó aquel chico un poco serio.

"Y lo hará, por cierto mi nombre es Dawn" - se presentó Dawn.

"Si lo sé, te acabas de presentar ante todos hace un segundo" - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón que tonta" - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mi nombre es Kenny" - se presentó finalmente.

"Es un gusto conocerte" - respondió Dawn.

También es un gusto conocerte - dijo una voz detrás de Dawn la cual la hizo poner la piel de gallina.

"Eres tú Conway ¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó Dawn molesta.

"Pues este es mi salón también, pero cambiando de tema, lo que me interesa es saber un poco sobre tu hermano" - dijo Conway con su típica mirada maliciosa

"¿Mi hermano?" - preguntó Dawn algo sorprendida.

"Me enteré que él le dio una paliza a tres alumnos al mismo tiempo, y eso no es todo también se que tiene alguna relación con el director Rowan" - decía Conway de forma maliciosa.

"¿A qué quieres llegar?" - preguntó Dawn molesta.

"Ya sabes, al parecer él podría ser una gran competencia, solo quiero un poco más de información" - dijo Conway serio.

¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te diga sus puntos débiles y secretos? Pues espera sentado - dijo Dawn molesta.

Señorita Berlitz, podría por favor hacer silencio - pidió la profesora algo molesta.

Lo siento - dijo Dawn apenada.

"No necesito que digas nada, yo solo lo descubriré" - murmuró Conway con malicia.

Dawn y Kenny solo observaban a Conway con miradas molestas, en especial Dawn.

Mientras en el salón K, salón de Ash.

Se acabo el tiempo, lápiz a un lado - dijo Roxanne de forma firme y empezó a recoger los exámenes.

Ash se encontraba con su cabeza recostada en su mesa al lado de su hoja.

(Pobre Ash, tener un examen sin estar preparado en su primer día debe ser algo desmotivador) pensaba Clemont viendo a Ash.

Bien chico problema, al parecer no eres tan rudo contra un examen - dijo Roxanne tomando la hoja de Ash.

Ash seguía con su cabeza recostada.

Bueno creo que seré piadosa y te daré calificación ahora, la cual es un cer… - decía Roxanne pero se dio cuenta de que Ash si había escrito en el examen.

¿Eh? No es posible - dijo Roxanne quedando estática mientras sostenía el examen de Ash.

En ese momento Ash empieza a moverse, levanta su cabeza y da un gran bostezo.

¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora de salir? - dijo Ash mientras frotaba sus ojos.

Oh ¿es mi examen? dijo Ash tomando la hoja de la mano de una petrificada Roxanne.

¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Ash solo le dio la hoja sin decir nada.

¡100 Puntos! ¿Pero ni siquiera has tenido un día de clases? - dijo Clemont sorprendido.

Ash solo se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué fuera el típico chico enérgico que es muy hábil para pelear pero realmente malo a la hora de usar la cabeza? Pues para que lo sepan me eh esforzado mucho estudiando desde muy pequeño libros que el profesor Rowan me enviaba -

En eso suena la campana.

Esa es la campana del almuerzo, ¿Vamos a la cafetería? - preguntó Clemont.

Claro - respondió Ash para salir del salón dejando atrás a Roxanne quien seguía estática.

No es posible, no puede ser que un chico problema saque una nota así sin llevar una sola clase - se decía así misma molesta.

Mientras en la cafetería.

Ash y Clemont llevaban unas bandejas mientras buscaban un lugar para sentarse.

¡Oigan por aquí! - llamó Dawn sola en una de las mesas.

Gracias por guardarnos un lugar - dijo Ash sentándose a la izquierda de Dawn.

Qué suerte, siempre es un caos conseguir una mesa - dijo Clemont sentándose frente a Dawn.

Guau, es impresionante la cola que hay para conseguir… una hamburguesa - dijo Kenny que puso una cara asustada al ver a Ash sentado al lado de Dawn. Por su parte Ash puso una mirada atemorizante al ver a Kenny.

Kenny, que bueno que llegas - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Kenny tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de Clemont pero justo al frente de Ash quien todavía lo seguía mirando feo.

Bueno, creo que alguien tiene algo que decir ¿No es así Ash? - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa fingida mientras golpeaba con su codo a Ash.

Ash dio un suspiro - bueno ¿Te llamas Kenny verdad? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

Aja - respondió Kenny nervioso.

Bueno Kenny, te perdono por acercarte a mi hermana, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Dawn le dio otro golpe con el codo más fuerte.

De acuerdo, perdón por lo de hace rato, creo que me deje llevar - dijo Ash pidiendo disculpas.

Está bien… no hay problema - dijo Kenny nervioso.

Los cuatro decidieron empezar mientras charlaban un poco. Pero poco después.

¡Hey ven aquí hay un lugar! - dijo Clemont llamando a alguien.

Gracias Clemont, realmente es difícil encontrar un buen lugar, por cierto ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido del salón sin esperarme? - dijo una chica quien resulto ser aquella del cabello color miel.

Lo siento, estaba con Ash y quería que conociera la cafetería - dijo Clemont rascándose la cabeza.

¿Con… con Ash? - preguntó la chica sorprendida y en ese momento notó la presencia de los demás miembros de la mesa, en especial a Ash al cual se le quedó viendo de manera nerviosa.

\- Esa chica se me hace realmente conocida, quisiera saber quién es, pero al parecer Dawn no me lo dirá, aunque Clemont parece que la conoce también, pero… ¿Por qué se pone tan nerviosa cuando me ve y por qué tengo esta rara sensación cuando la veo, acaso será que ella es…-

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinion.

Nota1: Mañana se subirá el nuevo capitulo de La buena vida del campeón para quien le guste esa historia.

Nota2: El jueves se subirá nuevo capitulo de Gen furia para quien le guste esa historia.


	3. Espíritu guerrero III

Espero me sepan perdonar por la demora, se que planee subir el capitulo para el jueves pero es que tuve varios inconvenientes que a ustedes no les importa y a mi no me importa que no les importa y que a ustedes no les importa que no importe lo que a ustedes no les importa. Bueno sin más continuemos.

* * *

Espíritu guerrero III

* * *

No mueras por favor – se escuchaba la voz suplicante de una niña.

Todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver era una gran tienda de acampar en medio de escombros en la oscura noche alumbrada solamente por la luz de una pequeña farola portátil. En ella había un niño acostado en una camilla, con uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas completamente arrancadas mientras gritaba de dolor.

¡Papá por favor sálvalo! – seguía suplicando la niña.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la cafetería de la academia.

La extraña chica peli miel se sentó al lado de Clemont pero se le notaba algo nerviosa.

Bueno ¿Cómo te lla…? Auch - Kenny fue interrumpido al recibir una patada en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

Kenny se dio cuenta que fue Dawn, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

No los he presentado, su nombre es… ¡Auch! – fue interrumpido Clemont también con una patada.

Clemont también se dio cuenta de que fue Dawn, la cual seguía con una sonrisa.

Bue… bueno me voy presentar, mi nombre es… ¡Auch! – fue el turno de esa chica de recibir una patada.

Al igual que los otros chicos, la peli miel se dio cuenta que Dawn fue quien la pateo.

\- Típico de Dawn, no va a ceder hasta que yo dé el primer paso, bueno si no queda de otra yo mismo le preguntaré -

Oye ¿Podrías decirnos cómo te llamas? creo que los espasmos de Dawn te interrumpieron - preguntó Ash serio para después mirar con burla a una enojada y enrojecida Dawn.

Bueno… mi nombre es…Yvonne - respondió finalmente la chica.

Ash solamente miró a Yvonne de forma algo decepcionada.

\- Bueno, era realmente imposible que fuera ella después de todo -

Bueno mi nombre es Kenny - se presentó el peli rojo.

Es un placer - respondió Yvonne con una sonrisa.

¿Acaso tú no te presentas? - preguntó Dawn dando unos golpes con su codo a Ash.

No es necesario, ella ya escuchó mi nombre cuando me presenté a toda la clase - dijo Ash de forma distraída.

Eh… si, eres Ash Berlitz, debes ser el hermano que Dawn me había mencionado - dijo Yvonne algo nerviosa.

Así es, aunque no lo parezca - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Oh, conoces a la hermana de Ash - dijo Clemont algo sorprendido.

Ella es mi nueva compañera de dormitorio - contestó Yvonne con una sonrisa.

Los cinco siguieron con su almuerzo mientras charlaban, con la excepción que Ash e Yvonne no se dirigían la palabra y no se miraban directamente.

De repente una campana empezó a sonar indicando que ha terminado la hora del almuerzo.

Bueno es hora de ir al centro de combate - dijo Clemont levantando su bandeja del almuerzo.

¿Eso quiere decir que…? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

En efecto, vamos a usar los Pokeshield - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Pero nosotros no tenemos ningún Pokespirit - dijo Dawn un poco preocupada.

De seguro en el centro de combate te darán uno inicial - comentó Kenny.

Los cinco se levantaron de su asiento para dirigirse al centro de combate. Yvonne se acercó a Dawn para hablar.

"¿Qué fueron esas patadas de hace un momento?" - preguntó Yvonne con duda.

"Solo quería que mi hermano preguntara por tu nombre" - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

"No llevamos un día de conocernos y ya quieres emparejarme con tu hermano" - dijo Yvonne algo molesta y nerviosa.

"Perdóname por ser optimista" - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Algunos minutos después los cinco entraron al gran edificio de la izquierda el cual era el centro de entrenamiento.

Bien, este es el centro de entrenamiento, una vez recibes el Pokeshield este lugar se convierte en un lugar para que los estudiantes puedan practicar casi las 24 hrs - explicaba Clemont.

Es muy grande también aquí - dijo Dawn impresionada.

Este edificio cuenta con varias cámaras de entrenamiento, además aquí se encuentra el centro de canjeo de Pokespirits - siguió contando Clemont.

Hablando de eso ¿Dónde podemos tomar los nuestros? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Preguntemos en el centro de canjeo - aconsejó Kenny.

Yo tendré que pasar de la clase de hoy, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer - dijo Yvonne saludando a Clemont.

Está bien, nos vemos después del entrenamiento - contestó Clemont con una sonrisa.

Dawn disimuladamente le dio unos golpes con su codo a Ash.

"¿Qué sucede?" - preguntó Ash en voz baja.

"Si te descuidas es probable que tu propio compañero de cuarto te robe a la chica" - dijo Dawn con un tono pícaro.

"Ya te dije, solo quería saber su nombre solo porque me recordaba a alguien que conocí" - contestó Ash de forma indiferente.

Ash y Dawn acompañados por Clemont y Kenny fueron al centro de canjeo, el cual era una sala llena de paneles digitales que tenían varias atendido por una mujer de tez morena, cabello de estilo afro color azul que llevaba un delantal de jardinera arriba de una blusa blanca.

Ella es Lenora, es la encargada del canjeo de Pokespirit - los presentó Clemont.

Hola estudiantes ¿Qué se les ofrece? - preguntó Lenora con una sonrisa.

Ellos son nuevos alumnos que entraron hoy, vienen a buscar los Pokespirit iníciales - explicó Kenny.

Lamento tener que darles malas noticias pero me temo solo me queda uno de tipo inicial, por lo menos hasta el lunes - dijo Leonora de forma decaída mientras mostraba lo que parecía una medalla de forma triangular de color azul.

Este es Piplup, es un espíritu inicial del tipo agua - explicó Lenora.

Ay es un nombre tan tierno - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

Si te gusta puedes tenerlo tu - le dijo Ash a su hermana.

Pero ¿Y tú? - preguntó Dawn preocupada.

No te preocupes, sería malo si te atrasas - contestó Ash con una sonrisa.

Bien en ese caso gracias - dijo Dawn feliz mientras recibía el Pokespirit.

En ese momento sonó otra campana.

Bien ya es hora, tenemos que ir a la sala de entrenamiento K Ash - mencionó Clemont.

Dawn, nosotros tenemos que ir a la sala de entrenamiento S - comentó Kenny.

Bueno creo que nos veremos luego - se despido Dawn mientras se iba junto a Kenny a otra sala de entrenamiento.

De acuerdo - respondió Ash siguiendo su camino con Clemont.

Ash seguía su camino junto a Clemont, pero de pronto alguien puso su mano en el hombro de Ash.

Eres Ash Ketchum ¿O me equivoco? - dijo aquella persona que tenia la voz de un joven de la misma edad que Ash.

Ash abrió súbitamente los ojos por la sorpresa, muy pocas personas conocían su verdadero apellido, ni siquiera Dawn o Johanna.

No te voltees - dijo esa persona de forma seria.

¿Quién… quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy? - preguntó Ash nervioso sin voltear para atrás.

No es necesario que sepas quien soy, y tampoco es necesario que te preocupes, no le diré a nadie quien eres - dijo aquella persona con una siniestra sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Ash de forma nerviosa.

Solo eh venido a dejarte un regalo, abre tu mano - dijo aquel hombre.

Ash abrió su mano y esa persona dejo un objeto en ella.

Espero que lo uses, sino le diré a todos quien eres - dijo esa persona mientras retrocedía.

Ash rápidamente se dio vuelta, pero lo único que vio fue a muchos estudiantes que venían a la sala de entrenamiento y no pudo distinguir quién fue aquel sujeto.

Ash miró lo que había dejado aquella persona en su mano, era una especia de medalla con forma de rombo color amarilla.

¿Un Pokespirit? - dijo Ash sorprendido.

Ash date prisa o llegaremos tarde - llamó Clemont desde la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento.

¿Eh? voy - dijo Ash algo nervioso mientras miraba a los demás alumnos buscando a quien pudo darle aquel espíritu, además de descubrir cómo es que lo conocía.

Ya en la sala de entrenamiento K.

Los alumnos del salón K se encontraban todos reunidos en lo que parecía un campo de combate en medio de la sala de entrenamiento frente a un hombre muy alto y musculoso, de cabello rubio, usaba una musculosa de color verde, pantalones de camuflaje militar, un collar con placas y lentes de sol color negro.

Hola cadetes, soy el Teniente Surge ¡Pero ustedes sabandijas pueden llamarme Teniente Surge! ¡¿A quedado claro?! - preguntó el hombre autoproclamado como Teniente Surge.

¡Si teniente! - dijeron todos los alumnos a excepción de Ash que parecía distraído.

¡Vista al frente cadete! - gritó Surge frente a Ash.

¡Sí! - dijo Ash nervioso.

Veo que estas distraído soldado, ahora dime que esto que tengo en mi mano, sino respondes correctamente vas a dar 500 vueltas a la academia - dijo Surge molesto mientras señalaba un extraño brazalete en su mano.

(Rayos ¿Qué es lo que tienen todos los profesores con Ash?) - pensaba Clemont lamentando la situación de Ash.

Ese es el brazalete contenedor del Pokeshield, conocido comúnmente como el Brazalete espiritual - contestó Ash de forma seria.

Oh, veo que tenemos un cerebrito, te haré otra pregunta, si contestas correctamente podrás saltarte la clase, pero si fallas serán 1000 vueltas, dime ¿De que esta hecho exactamente el Pokeshield? - preguntó con malicia Surge.

El Pokeshield está formado por 20.6% de titanio y 80.4% de Sereniun, un metal de súper resistencia y alta flexibilidad creado por el profesor Jack Gabena en honor a su hija. Este metal es el mismo usado para las fortalezas que cubren cada zona debido a que este metal repele a los espíritus en cierto grado - respondió Ash de forma arrogante.

Todos los estudiantes de la clase K miraban sorprendidos como Ash respondió fácilmente las preguntas del Teniente Surge, Clemont mostraba una mirada feliz por su compañero, otro grupo miraba de forma retadora como si este pudiera ser un gran rival o un fuerte aliado. Pero había alguien que observaba todo con una extraña sonrisa maliciosa.

Vaya, vaya que interesante, veamos si eres un cerebrito en el campo de batalla ¡Pasa al frente para un combate! - dijo Surge de forma molesta.

\- A ver a ver, si soy un busca pleitos tengo problemas, si soy un cerebrito tengo problemas, creo que los problemas son parte indispensable en mi vida -

Ash recibió un Brazalete espiritual de parte de Surge mientras se posicionaba en el campo de batalla.

Vamos a elevar la apuesta, triple o nada, si logras vencer tendrás pase libre por un mes, pero si pierdes te encargaras de la limpieza de la sala de entrenamiento por todo el año - dijo Surge con arrogancia.

Me parece bien, tengo ganas de tomarme una siesta - dijo Ash también con arrogancia.

Bien, tu contrincante será… ustedes tres - dijo Surge señalando a tres alumnos.

¿Nosotros? - preguntaron sorprendidos tres de los alumnos.

Los alumnos eran un muchacho tez morena con cabello verde en puntas hacia atrás, y un mechón hacia adelante, una chica de tez blanca, cabello largo hasta los muslos de color marrón oscuro, y un chico tez blanca un poco más bajito que los demás con cabello corte taza de color castaño claro.

Si ustedes - dijo Surge con una sonrisa confiada.

Los tres alumnos entraron al campo de batalla para colocarse frente a Ash.

Pero Teniente ¿No es injusto que luche tres contra uno? - preguntó uno de los estudiantes.

Creo que ustedes ya se han enterado de que este chico le dio una paliza a otros tres alumnos, esto no debe hacer ninguna diferencia - dijo Surge confiado.

Por mi tampoco hay problema vengan con todo - dijo Ash de forma relajada.

¡Pero Ash ti no tienes un Pokespirit! - dijo Clemont preocupado.

¿Quién dijo que no? - dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras mostraba su medalla con forma de rombo amarillo.

¿Eh? ¿En qué momento? - se preguntaba Clemont sorprendido.

Bien vamos a empezar con esto, el combate será de un Pokespirit cada uno, para empezar toquen el botón central para que se extiendan seis ranuras en las cuales van los Pokespirits, coloquen el que van a usar en la ranura dorada ese es conocido como el primer lugar del equipo - explicaba Surge

Los alumnos hicieron caso tocando el centro del brazalete para que de esta salieran las seis ranuras, los estudiantes colocaron su Pokespirit en la ranura dorada.

Nuevamente toquen el centro del brazalete y su equipo estará formado - continuó explicando Surge.

Los estudiantes volvieron a tocar el centro del brazalete y las ranuras volvieron a su lugar.

Bien, para terminar alcen su brazo y griten Linkespirit para que la batalla comience.

Ash levantó su izquierdo donde tenía el Brazalete espiritual.

¡Linkespirit! - dio su grito Ash.

De pronto el brazalete comenzó a brillar con una luz intensa comenzando a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Ash para que de pronto una extraña aura amarilla con la forma de un raro ratón apareciera tras él . Cuando la luz terminó el cuerpo de Ash estaba cubierto por una extraña armadura que parecía estar adherida a su cuerpo de color blanca con detalles en amarillo y un casco con un visor también amarillo. Algo particular que tenia era que su brazo izquierdo tenía cinco ranuras vacías mientras que en su muñeca se encontraba el Pokespirit que había elegido

Muchos de los estudiantes miraban realmente sorprendidos ya que nunca habían visto el Pokeshield tan de cerca.

(Al juzgar por el color del aura y la silueta del espíritu, lo más seguro es que su Pokespirit sea el de Pikachu, un espíritu de tipo eléctrico) - pensaba Clemont sorprendido.

\- Con que esto es usar un Pokeshield, no está mal, de hecho se siente demasiado bien, puedo sentir una gran fuerza en mi además por alguna razón conozco la forma de realizar ataques -

¡Linkespirit! - dieron el grito los otros tres alumnos.

Al igual que Ash sus brazaletes brillaron cubriendo sus cuerpos para después mostrar una armadura blanca, pero la chica y el muchacho de cabello verde tenían destalles en marrón claro mientras el estudiante más bajo los tenía en verde.

(Al juzgar por esos colores y las siluetas A.J. tiene el Pokespirit de Sandshrew un espíritu de tierra, Giselle tiene Cubone que también es de tierra y Joe tiene a Weepinbell que es planta veneno. Ash tiene una gran desventaja de tipo, sin mencionar que los ataque eléctricos no tienen efecto en los de tipo tierra) - analizaba Clemont a los oponentes de Ash.

De seguro esta es su primera vez usando los Pokeshield y notaran extraño el hecho de que ya saben cómo usar los ataques en su mentes, eso es debido a sus vínculos con los espíritus que han elegido para el combate. Cada Pokespirit tiene un límite de energía vital mejor conocida como PV que puede usar, esto sirve como escudo al portador del Pokeshield, cuando los PV de todos los Pokespirits en el equipo llegan cero estos expulsados del traje haciendo que el Pokeshield vuelva al brazalete para recargarse - explicaba Surge.

\- Todo eso ya lo sabía, pero hay algo que no les has explicado, tal vez en esta academia cuando todos los PV llegan a cero el traje se deshabilita, pero afuera aun cuando los PV desaparecen puedes seguir luchando a costa de tu vida -

¡Bien comiencen! - ordenó el Teniente.

La chica Giselle rápidamente creó un extraño hueso y se lanzó a golpear a Ash.

Ahh, no me gusta golpear a las chicas pero… ¡Cola férrea! - dio un grito Ash mientras una extremidad parecida a una cola empezó a crecerle y rápidamente se lanzó golpeado a Giselle antes que esta pudiera concretar el ataque lanzándola muy lejos.

Ahora veras toma esto - dijo el chico de cabello verde conocido como A.J. se hizo una bola y empezó a girar hacia Ash.

Demasiado lento ¡Ataque rápido! - gritó Ash para moverse a una velocidad asombrosa esquivando a A.J. y golpeando con su codo izquierdo al más bajito conocido como Joe lanzándolo muy lejos.

PV restantes de Giselle: 60.

PV restantes de Joe: 70.

A ver como esquivas esto - dijo A.J. molesto mientras creaba una tormenta de arena.

Es verdad no puedo esquivar tu ataque, pero también le haces daño a uno de tus compañeros - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

¿Qué demonios? - dijo A.J. sorprendido al ver que Joe recibía daño.

PV restantes de Joe: 65.

PV restantes de Ash: 95.

Estado del campo: Tormenta de Arena.

No me detendré - en ese momento Giselle se lanzó de cabeza con su casco brillando con una intensa luz.

Ash rápidamente se movió a la izquierda esquivando el golpe de Giselle - ¡Cola férrea! - anunció Ash para darle otro fuerte golpe a Giselle con su cola.

Ahora ¡Ataque rápido! - comandó Ash para moverse a súper velocidad golpeando a A.J. con su codo izquierdo.

A.J. quedo tirado en el suelo.

Vamos ¿No tienen algo mejor? - preguntó Ash forma arrogante.

Pero de forma repentina Joe apareció detrás de Ash y le lanzó un polvo de color violeta.

¡Ahora es mi turno! - dijo A.J. mientras golpeaba a Ash con arañazos rápidamente hasta hacerlo retroceder.

Y no te olvides de mi - dijo Giselle dándole un golpe con su hueso.

PV restantes de Giselle : 45.

PV restantes de Joe: 60.

PV restantes de Ash: 55. Estado: envenenado.

PV restantes de A.J.: 70.

Estado del campo: Tormenta de Arena.

Vaya, vaya, al parecer me confié demasiado, bueno creo que es hora de ponerme serio - dijo Ash tronándose los nudillos.

No vamos a dejar que… - fue interrumpida Giselle.

¡Ataque rápido! - anunció Ash y rápidamente le dio un golpe a Giselle.

¡Cola férrea! - gritó Ash para darle un fuerte golpe con su cola haciendo que salga despedida.

Giselle al caer al suelo el Pokespirit de su muñeca salió volando y el traje de combate desapareció.

PV restantes de Giselle: 0. Pokeshield deshabilitado.

PV restantes de Ash: 35. Estado: envenenado.

Estado del campo: Tormenta de Arena.

Bien ahora ¡Ataque rápido! - dijo Ash lanzándose hacia A.J golpeándolo fuertemente con su codo izquierdo.

¡Cola férrea! - anunció Ash para después darle un fuerte golpe con su cola de acero tumbándolo en el suelo.

¡Toma esto! - dijo Joe creando varias hojas de árbol que parecían muy filosas.

Esta vez estoy preparado - dijo Ash sujetando a A.J. para usarlo como escudo.

Después de de que el ataque de hojas navajas termino Ash le dio un pequeño golpe con su cola a A.J. para sacarlo del campo, después de eso su Pokespirit salió de su ranura principal.

PV restantes de A.J.: 0. Pokeshield deshabilitado.

PV restantes de Joe: 55.

PV restantes de Ash: 25. Estado: Envenenado.

¡No A.J.! - dijo Joe preocupado.

¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Rayo! - gritó Ash fuertemente para crear una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica en su cuerpo y lanzarla hacia un asustado Joe golpeándolo directamente.

Después de recibir el rayo el Pokespirit de Joe salió disparado de su ranura y su Pokeshield desapareció.

PV restantes de Joe: 0. Pokeshield deshabilitado.

PV restantes de Ash: 5. Estado: envenenado.

Ganador del encuentro: Ash. Spiritspoins adquiridos: 600.

Todos los estudiantes miraron sorprendidos y de un momento a otro comenzaron a vitorear.

Ash se acercó a sus oponentes los cuales estaban con la cabeza baja avergonzados.

Fue un gran combate - los felicitó Ash - pero les voy a dar un consejo, la potencia de los ataques está determinada en gran parte a las emociones que tenga el usuario, además el ataque gana más poder cuando lo dices antes de usarlo, aunque pierde el factor sorpresa - explicó Ash.

Gracias, espero podamos volver a luchar - saludo A.J. en representación de los tres oponentes.

Vaya, vaya, nada mal cerebrito, veo que tenias experiencia usando el Pokeshield - dijo Surge con una sonrisa confiada.

A decir verdad es la primera vez que lo uso, es solo que eh pasado algo de tiempo con verdadero guardián - dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza.

El Teniente Surge miró impresionado a Ash para después mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bueno, me voy tomar esa siesta, nos vemos en el dormitorio Clemont - se despidió Ash mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

(Jejeje, eres mejor de lo que esperaba, espero que le des buen eso a ese Pokespirit cuando nos encontremos Ash boy) - pensaba con malicia uno de los estudiantes de la clase K.

* * *

Minutos después en el edificio de los dormitorios.

Ash entró al edificio, pasó por la recepción justo donde estaba Viola.

Ash qué bueno que llegas, toma esto es tuyo - dijo Viola entregándole un objeto con una sonrisa.

Lo que Viola le dio a Ash era su tarjeta de identificación, lo que más le sorprendió a Ash era su foto en la cual salía con una cara algo sorprendida.

¿Esta es la foto que me tomaste antes de salir? - preguntó Ash con duda.

Así es, me gusta tomar siempre el lado natural de los estudiantes - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

Ya veo, por cierto ¿Para qué cosas sirve la tarjeta? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Pues además de servir como pase de entrada y salida de la academia también es el medio para usar los Spiritspoins que ganes, además de que sirve para tener descuentos en las tiendas y servicios en la ciudad - contestó Viola con una sonrisa.

Al parecer es muy útil - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Así es, no la pierdas - comentó Viola con una sonrisa.

Lo tendré en cuenta - dijo Ash de forma relajada mientras subía las escaleras para marchar a su dormitorio.

Ash estaba por usar la llave para abrir la puerta, pero se sorprendió al notar que esta estaba abierta.

(¿Eh? ¿Por qué está abierta la puerta? ¡Bonnie!)- pensaba Ash preocupado entrando súbitamente.

Al entrar grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Yvonne en la sala.

¿Yvonne? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

¡Ash! bueno yo… - intentaba explicarse Yvonne.

Serena, los pasteles ya deben estar listos, oh Ash llegaste temprano - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

¿Se… Serena? - decía Ash sorprendido.

No te equivocas yo… - intentó nuevamente explicarse Yvonne pero fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo abrazo de Ash para sorpresa de esta y de Bonnie.

Realmente eras tú, no puedo creerlo - dijo Ash con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Espera… ¿Entonces tú en realidad eres? - preguntó Yvonne con una mirada sorprendida.

Si soy yo… soy Ash Ketchum - respondió Ash.

\- Realmente no puedo creer que realmente sea ella, este día ah estado lleno de sorpresas como la de aquel sujeto que me dio mi Pokespirit, para la verdad nada como esto, no es para menos el encontrarse con alguien que al igual que yo debería estar muerta -


	4. Espíritu del pasado I

**Hello people ¿Acaso pensaron que me habia olvidado de esta historia? Pues no. Quiero pedir disculpas por tan exagerada espera para quienes se volvieron fan de esta, y prometo darle más atención ya que es una historia que me gusta muchísimo.**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo cap. PD: Tal vez algunos tenga que leerse de nuevo la historia para no perderse XD**

* * *

 **Espíritu del pasado**

Un pequeño niño miraba aterrorizado la silueta de lo que parecía una enorme ave abalanzándose sobre él. Aquel niño cerró sus ojos y cubrió su rostro esperando el inevitable final, pero lo único que el chico sintió fue el sonido de un fuerte estruendo.

El pequeño levantó la mirada y pudo ver a una persona vestida con un traje metalizado blanco con detalles en amarillo y un casco que ocultaba su rostro, reteniendo a aquella enorme silueta con sus brazos.

¡Ahora vete a volar! ¡Puño truenoo! - exclamó aquella persona mientras uno de sus puños desprendía energía eléctrica.

Inmediatamente aquella persona le dio un puñetazo a la criatura mandándola a volar con mucha fuerza por varios metros.

Ah… ah… oye niño ¿Estás bien? - preguntó aquella persona mientras jadeaba de manera cansada.

* * *

En el dormitorio 151 de la academia Pokespirit dos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados y se mantuvieron así por varios segundos.

Eh… Serena, Ash… - decía la pequeña Bonnie algo confundida.

Al notar la mirada de la pequeña estos dos se separaron bastante apenados.

Bo… Bonnie ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre llamarme por mi nombre? - preguntó Serena apenada y molesta.

Que no lo diga en frente de nadie, solo de mi hermano, lo siento - dijo la pequeña en tono arrepentido.

Está bien, pero ten más cuidado - dijo Serena arrodillándose a la altura de la pequeña.

¿Te eh metido en problemas? - preguntó Bonnie preocupada.

No te preocupes, Ash guardará el secreto ¿Verdad Ash? - preguntó Serena a Ash con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña.

Claro, solo si prometes también guardar mi secreto - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Cuál secreto? - preguntó Bonnie confundida.

Acaso no escuchaste cuando dije que era… - intentó hablar Ash pero Serena tapó su boca.

Eh nada, no es nada - dijo Serena un poco nerviosa.

"Si ella no sabe, no es necesario que se lo cuentes, recuerda que al igual que yo tu secreto es muy peligroso incluso más si tenemos en cuenta donde estamos ahora" - le susurró Serena al oído de Ash.

"Oh cierto" - contestó Ash en voz baja.

-Serena tiene razón, somos dos de las personas más buscadas del mundo, no es necesario que Bonnie corra aun más peligro por ocultar mi nombre también -

Un segundo… ¡Ya sé cuál es tu secreto! - dijo Bonnie de forma alarmada señalando a Ash.

Hgm ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó Ash tragando saliva.

Si… ¡Tu y Serena son novios! es por eso que se abrazaron - dijo Bonnie emocionada.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? no, claro que no, él y yo solo somos viejos amigos, es por eso que me abrazó - dijo Serena completamente avergonzada.

¿Quién abrazó a quien? - se escuchó una voz detrás de todo el grupo.

Hermanito regresaste, adivina que, Serena y Ash se dieron un largo y tierno abrazo - dijo la pequeña con alegría acercándose a su hermano.

¿Un abrazo? Además… ella se llama Yvonne ¿Por qué le dices así? - preguntó Clemont confuso y nervioso.

Eh… Bonnie ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo están los pasteles? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

Oh es cierto - dijo feliz Bonnie mientras corría a la cocina.

Bueno creo que te debemos una explicación - dijo Serena un poco nerviosa.

Bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede Yvonne? - preguntó Clemont de forma seria.

No hace falta que me llames así frente a Ash, él ya sabe quien soy - comentó Serena.

Oh rayos, ahora además de guardar el secreto de mi hermana también tienes el de Serena, realmente lo siento - se disculpó Clemont.

En ese caso yo también te contaré mi secreto para que estemos parejos - dijo Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

Ash ¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó Serena preocupada.

Si tu confías en él para guardar tu secreto yo también - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa de la sala y comenzaron a contarle todo a Clemont el cual escuchaba asombrado aquella historia.

Wou, esto que me están contando es demasiado para digerirlo tan rápido, tu eres Ash Ketchum, los datos oficiales dicen que ya estás muerto, pero siempre hubieron rumores de que seguías vivo en algún lado, y al parecer eran ciertos - comentaba Clemont sorprendido.

Quiero pedirte por favor que no le cuentes de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Dawn - pidió Ash de forma seria.

Un segundo, me cuentas esto a mí que nos conocimos hoy ¿Pero no a tu propia hermana? - preguntó Clemont sorprendido.

Es algo complicado - respondió Ash con la mirada algo apagada.

Hablando de eso, en ningún momento escuché algo sobre que Ash Ketchum tuviera una hermana - comentó Clemont confuso.

Después de los eventos de la Zona Este, fui enviado a vivir con una familia en la Zona Sur, ellos no saben quién era yo realmente - respondió Ash todavía de forma apagada.

Esto es increíble, dos de las personas más peligrosas y buscadas por los guardianes, están aquí, estudiando en una academia para ser guardianes ¿No les parece irónico? - decía Clemont todavía sorprendido.

Demasiado diría yo - agregó Serena.

Pero lo curioso de todo esto es que ustedes realmente no han hecho nada malo, la razón por la que son perseguidos por culpa de… - Clemont iba a seguir comentando pero escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Este se levantó de la silla y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dawn.

Oh, eres tu Dawn, pasa - dijo Clemont dejándola pasar.

Oh veo que también estas aquí Yvonne, y al parecer no has perdido el tiempo - dijo Dawn con una mirada picara mirando Serena y Ash sentados uno al lado del otro.

No sé de que hablas - dijo Serena algo sonrojada desviando la mirada.

¡Los pasteles ya están listo! - dijo Bonnie saliendo de la cocina con una cacerola con pastelitos.

Todos miraban sorprendidos ya que se habían olvidado de la pequeña.

¿Quién es esa niña? - preguntó Dawn confundida.

¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué mejor no tomo un megáfono y le digo a todo el mundo sobre Bonnie?! - decía Clemont bastante consternado.

Los chicos sin nada más que hacer le contaron a Dawn sobre Bonnie y que lo mantuviera en secreto.

Increíble, mi primer día en la academia y ya tengo que guardar un secreto muy importante a un amigo - decía Dawn feliz y entusiasmada.

"Si tan solo supieras que esto no es ni la punta del iceberg" - murmuró Ash en voz baja.

¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

Eh nada ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase de combate? - preguntó Ash para cambiar el tema.

Pues la verdad, no muy bien - dijo Dawn un poco desanimada.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Clemont.

Me enfrenté a una chica en combate, y me derrotó muy fácilmente - explicó Dawn.

Oh ya veo, al parecer te fue tan mal como a mí - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿A ti también te vencieron? - preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

Si, tal parece que no es lo mismo partirles la cara a unos bravucones que a alguien con un Pokeshield, tal parece que debemos esforzarnos aun más - respondió Ash mostrando una actitud confiada.

Clemont se sorprendió al escuchar la mentira de Ash, pero no creyó conveniente decir algo.

Cierto, no debo desanimarme, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo desde ahora - dijo Dawn más animada.

Ese es el espíritu - decía Ash también animado.

Tengo una idea, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no cenamos todos juntos? - propuso Serena.

¿No hay ningún problema con eso? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

No hay problemas con juntarse antes del toque de queda, solo hay que avisarle a Viola - respondió Clemont.

Bueno, yo me encargo de eso - se ofreció Ash poniéndose de pie.

Y creo que yo debería avisarle a las chicas que no cenaremos hoy con ellas - comentó Serena.

¿Tienen otras compañeras de dormitorio? - preguntó Ash algo sorprendido.

Si, tenemos dos más, al parecer ustedes tuvieron suerte en ser solo dos… bueno tres - comentó Dawn guiñándole el ojo a Bonnie.

En ese caso te acompaño Sere… Yvonne - se ofreció Ash casi metiendo la pata.

Vamos - asintió Serena y juntos salieron del dormitorio.

Jeje, míralos, hoy en el almuerzo ni siquiera se miraban, y ahora parecen amigos de toda la vida - comentó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Bueno… él es bastante especial - agregó Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Dawn comenzó a hablar.

¿Él me mintió verdad? - preguntó Dawn con una sonrisa apagada.

Eh… ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Clemont sorprendido.

Los chismes corren rápido en esta academia al parecer, que un solo estudiante lograra vencer a tres no es algo que no haga correr las voz, además de que mi hermano no es alguien que pueda ser derrotado fácilmente, él tiene mucha más experiencia que cualquier novato - explicó Dawn.

Tal vez solo lo hizo para que no te desanimaras - comentó Clemont.

Si lo sé, él siempre ha sido así, siempre me ha protegido y se ha esforzado para que nunca este triste - comentó Dawn con una sonrisa.

Es que los hermanos están para eso ¿No es así? - dijo Bonnie abrazando a su hermano.

Claro que si Bonnie - afirmó Clemont abrazando a su hermana.

Dawn observaba con una sonrisa esta escena hasta que recordó algo.

Oh, lo había olvidado, la razón que vine hasta aquí fue para contarle a Ash sobre un entrenador muy fuerte de mi clase - dijo Dawn recordando.

¿Un entrenador muy fuerte? - preguntó Clemont con curiosidad.

Así es, este chico derrotó a cinco estudiantes él solo, y lo hizo sin ningún problema - contó Dawn de forma seria sorprendiendo a Clemont.

* * *

Mientras en la recepción de los dormitorios.

Muy bien, para juntarse a cenar solo deben llenar esta fórmula - dijo Viola dándole un papel a Ash y Serena.

Ash y Serena comenzaron a llenarlo, Ash mientras escribía leyó el nombre Yvonne Kalos, el cual era usado por Serena. Después de completarlo se lo entregaron a Viola.

Muy bien Ash, ahora dame un beso y todo listo - dijo Viola estirando sus labios.

¡¿EH?! - Exclamaron Ash y Serena nerviosos.

¡Jajaja! es broma, es broma, no me atrevería a quitarte a tu novio Yvonne - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

¿Ehh…? No no no, te equivocas no es mi novio - se defendió Serena sonrojada.

Vamos cariño que no te de pena, Ash es un gran partido - dijo Viola guiñándole el ojo.

Ehh… creo que mejor nos vamos, tengo que hablar con mis amigas - dijo Serena tomando el brazo de Ash y saliendo de la recepción toda enrojecida.

Jajaja, ella es realmente alguien especial - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Y eso que todavía no has conocido a Grant - agregó Serena todavía apenada.

¿Grant? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Ya lo conocerás - respondió Serena.

Por cierto ¿Alguien más además de Clemont sabe quién eres? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Hay dos personas más, el director Rowan y el profesor Sycamore - respondió Serena.

¿Sycamore? ¿Ese idiota da clases aquí? - preguntó Ash molesto y sorprendido.

Jaja, había olvidado que no te llevas muy bien con él - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

\- Sycamore y yo por alguna razón no nos llevamos para nada bien, tal vez sea porque es un mujeriego e intentó una vez acortejar a mi mamá, o tal vez sea porque detesto la idea de estar en deuda con una persona como él -

Oh mira llegamos - dijo Serena frente a su dormitorio, el cual era la 457.

Pero antes que ella intentara abrir la puerta esta se abrió saliendo de esta una chica de cabellos castaños, ojos azules, vestía una camiseta naranja con detalles en blanco y llevaba un pañuelo verde con blanco en la cabeza.

Oh Yvonne has a traído a tu novio, que picarona - dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa.

¿Tú también May? ¿Acaso no puedo estar con un amigo sin que la gente diga que es mi novio? - preguntó Serena molesta.

Tienes que admitir que da para imaginar cosas si vas aferrada a su brazo - comentó la chica conocida como May.

Serena en ese momento se dio cuenta que desde que salió de la recepción no se había soltado de Ash, separándose repentinamente de él con una cara apenada.

Jajaja, que tiernos - dijo May con una sonrisa.

¿Oigan que es todo ese escándalo? - se escuchó la voz de otra chica dentro del dormitorio.

En ese momento se asomó una chica de cabello naranja atado en una coleta a la izquierda, vestía un chaleco amarillo con un botón azul y un pantalón corto también amarillo con detalles en blanco.

Oh, pero si es el chico prodigio - dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Chico prodigio? - preguntó May confundida.

Este chico sacó una nota perfecta en el examen de hoy siendo su primer día de clases, además en la clase de combate venció a tres estudiantes al mismo tiempo - respondió la chica de cabello naranja.

¿No le habías dicho a Dawn que perdiste? - preguntó Serena algo confusa.

Bueno… creo que cambie un poco los hechos, jeje - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

En eso la chica de cabello naranja con una mirada muy seria comenzó a mirar fijamente a Ash de arriba abajo.

Este… ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Ash poniéndose nervioso.

Dime… ¿No nos conocemos de algún lado? me resultas bastante familiar - dijo aquella chica sin apartar la mirada de Ash.

Eh… no, no lo creo - respondió Ash.

Tu… ¿Acaso no eres un superviviente de la Zona Este? - preguntó aquella chica de forma seria.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que reaccionó para contestar.

No, no, yo soy de la Zona Sur - respondió Ash algo nervioso.

La chica lo siguió mirando fijamente como si dudara de sus palabras.

Está bien, creo que te confundí con alguien más - dijo aquella chica apartando la mirada de Ash.

Entonces… ¿A que venían los dos hasta aquí? - preguntó May para cambiar el tema.

Venía a decirles que esta noche Dawn y yo cenaremos en el dormitorio de Clemont - respondió Serena.

May al escuchar esto comenzó a sentir escalofríos.

Bien, eso quiere decir que yo me ocuparé de nuestra cena May - dijo la chica peli naranja llevándose a la chica adentro.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Piedaaaad! - gritó May mientras era arrastrada por la otra chica.

Ash y Serena solo observaban con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras esta era arrastrada.

Pobre May, parece que no tendrá una muy agradable cena - dijo Serena con una sonrisa divertida.

Por su parte Ash se encontraba serio, meditando sobre como al parecer esa chica lo reconocía.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Serena un poco preocupado.

Esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Ash de forma seria.

Se llama Misty, ella también es una superviviente de la Zona Este - respondió Serena.

Ash al escuchar este nombre abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se quedó estático completamente en silencio.

\- Diablos, si ella es quien creo que es, tanto mi secreto como mi vida están en peligro -

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte desconocida de la Zona salvaje.

Un grupo de siete personas usando lo que parecía una versión diferente y más avanzada del Pokeshield con cascos que ocultaban sus rostros estaba avanzando sigilosamente por lo que parecía una selva completamente desolada. A la cabeza de este grupo se encontraba alguien que tenía unos picos amarillos en su casco a diferencia de los otros seis, al parecer este era el líder de los otros seis.

De repente el líder hizo una señal para que todos se detuvieran, y se pusieran en posición de espera. Rápidamente el líder se desplazó detrás de un árbol y comenzó a observar lo que parecía un asentimiento formado por algunas pequeños edificios.

En ese momento el líder tocó con su dedo un extremo del casco.

"Central, aquí líder alfa ¿Me copian central?" - habló el líder por la radio en el traje.

"Aquí central, te escuchamos fuerte y claro líder alfa" - respondieron por la radio.

"Tengo contacto visual con un campamento de la facción terrorista, espero ordenes para proseguir" - dijo el líder por el comunicador.

"Manténganse en posición a la espera del apoyo del equipo bravo" - se escuchó por el comunicador.

"Copiado" - respondió el líder.

Pero repentinamente la puerta de uno de esos edificios se abrió haciendo que todo el equipo se pusiera en guardia a la espera de algún enfrentamiento repentino. Pero jamás se hubieran esperado lo que vieron haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran.

"¡Central aquí líder alfa, hay una modificación en la misión!" - exclamó el líder alfa.

"Aquí central ¿Qué sucede líder alfa! - se escuchó por el comunicador.

"En el campamento terrorista se encuentra el terrorista más buscado, el Cazador de rango Z Markus Ketchum" - anunció finalmente el líder alfa.

* * *

 **Y con esto termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les prometo que antes de que termine junio les traeré la continuación.**


	5. Espíritu del pasado II

**Hola amigos, bienvenidos a nuevo cap de esta historia, esta vez no me eh tardado tanto como las demás veces ya que les prometí otro cap antes que terminara junio y lo planeaba cumplir. Lo que si no podré cumplir es darles otro de gen furia antes de que termine junio, pero de seguro será en la primera semana. Bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

 **Espíritu del pasado II**

¡Central repito, el Terrorista de nivel Z Markus Ketchum se encuentra en el campamento! Espero ordenes inmediatas - dijo el líder alfa por el comunicador.

Líder alfa mantengan posiciones hasta la llegada del equipo bravo - respondió central.

Copia… ¡Maldición! - exclamó el líder alfa sorprendido.

¡¿Qué sucede líder alfa?! - preguntó central desde el comunicador.

El objetivo a desaparecido - respondió el líder alfa mientras él y todo su equipo miraban por todo el lugar.

¿Me buscaban? - se escuchó una voz detrás de todo el equipo.

Todos voltearon rápidamente mientras observaban a un sujeto alto sin camisa, pantalón de jean gris desgastado, con una complexión física algo musculosa, cabello negro despeinado atado en una cola de caballo también algo descuidada, además de tener una barba de pocos días.

Todos los soldados miraban aterrados a aquel sujeto que los miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

Qué bueno que llegan, estaba comenzando a aburrirme - dijo aquel sujeto conocido como Markus Ketchum.

* * *

Mientras en el dormitorio 151 de la academia Pokespirit.

Cuatro jóvenes y una pequeña niña comían tranquilamente un delicioso estofado de espagueti.

Cocinas muy rico, con esto casi no vas a extrañar la comida de mamá Ash ¿Verdad? - le preguntó Dawn a su hermano.

Ash se encontraba pensativo sin haber probado todavía su comida.

¿Sucede algo Ash? - preguntó Dawn algo preocupada.

Eh… no nada, probemos esto - dijo Ash mientras comenzaba a comer.

¡Oh! esdá mu rico, realmegfnte edes mu beno - decía Ash con la boca llena.

Ash traga antes de hablar - dijo Dawn molesta.

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

"Bonnie escóndete en el cuarto" - susurró Clemont.

Bonnie asintió y rápidamente salió de la sala donde estaban comiendo, por su parte Ash se levantó para abrir la puerta.

¿Quién suce…? - Ash no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien intentó darle un puñetazo el cual este a duras penas pudo esquivar cayéndose a la suelo.

Ash en un rápido movimiento rodo hacia atrás para levantarse y ponerse en guardia. Al observar a su atacante vio a un joven alto de piel morena, cabello marrón con pequeños apliques de colores que se asemejaban a piedras, al igual que su pelo sus ojos eran de color marrones y vestía un buzo ajustado de color oscuro y un pantalón gris claro con detalles oscuros.

Este joven sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre Ash tratando de darle un golpe en la cara pero Ash en un rápido movimiento se cubrió con su mano izquierda. Ash intentó golpearlo con su pierna derecha pero aquel sujeto retrocedió rápidamente esquivando y sujetando la pierna de Ash. El azabache estuvo a punto de impulsarse con su pierdan derecha mientras aquel chico sujetaba su pierna izquierda, pero recordó que no debía hacerlo y se quedó sin hacer nada mientras aquel chico tiró de su pierna haciendo que Ash caiga al suelo. El extraño joven estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara con mucha fuerza pero se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros.

Eres bastante bueno novato - dijo aquel chico poniéndose de pie.

Luego extendió su mano para ayudar a Ash a levantarse, cual este aceptó bastante confundido.

Cielos Grant ¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que conoces a alguien nuevo? - preguntó Serena dando un suspiro cansado.

Es mi forma de saludarlos - respondió con una sonrisa el chico conocido como Grant.

"¿Quién es él?" - preguntó Dawn confundida.

"Él es Grant, es el encargado de los dormitorios en horario nocturno" - respondió Clemont.

Bueno a lo que iba ¿Tienen el permiso para estar aquí? - preguntó Grant.

Si aquí está - dijo Dawn mientras llevaba el permiso que hicieron Ash y Serena.

Oh, pero si es una nueva señorita, encantado de conocerte ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? - preguntó Grant sosteniendo las manos de Dawn.

¿Eh? - preguntó Dawn nerviosa.

Sin decir una palabra Ash lanzó un derechazo el cual Grant rápidamente pudo retener con sus manos creando un impacto tan fuerte que creó una pequeña onda de viento. Ash observaba a Grant con mirada endemoniada mientras este a duras penas podía retener el brazo anormalmente fuerte que tenía el azabache.

Tranquilo novato, no sabía que era tu novia - decía Grant fingiendo una sonrisa mientras con mucho esfuerzo sostenía el brazo de Ash.

Ash quitó bruscamente su brazo pero siguió mirando a Grant de forma molesta.

Es mi hermana - respondió Ash de forma seria.

Uy parece que tenemos a un hermano celoso, bueno me voy, recuerden que tienen hasta las once para estar todos aquí - dijo Grant con una sonrisa burlona mientras salía del dormitorio.

Todo el cuarto quedó en silencio hasta que…

Oh lo olvidaba chicas, estoy disponible toda la noche - dijo Grant asomándose por la puerta dándole un giño de ojo a las chicas para luego irse.

Las chicas solo tenían una risa incomoda mientras Ash le salía humo de la cabeza.

Por el lado de Grant este desde una de las esquinas observaba la habitación de Ash y Clemont muy seriamente mientras abría y cerraba la mano con la que atrapó el puñetazo de Ash.

La fuerza de ese brazo no es normal, y tiene una gran habilidad de combate ¿Quién será realmente ese novato? - se preguntaba seriamente Grant.

* * *

Mientras en la Zona Salvaje.

Podemos ver una sección de la Zona Salvaje completamente quemada con seis cuerpos dispersos y ardiendo en llamas.

El líder alfa se encontraba acostado en el suelo tratando de levantarse con mucha dificultad, su traje estaba muy dañado, tenia uno de los picos rotos y su casco tenía una abertura donde podía verse uno de sus ojos color negro. Frente a él se encontraba el terrorista nombrado como Markus Ketchum de pie y sin ningún rasguño.

Ay, Norman, Norman, Norman ¿Cuándo será el día que tú y el resto de los guardianes se rindan finalmente? - decía Markus con una sonrisa burlona mientras se ponía de rodillas a un costado del líder alfa.

No… no vamos a rendirnos… ante un… traidor como tú - respondió el líder alfa con mucho esfuerzo.

Ahh, que mal, creí que serias más inteligente Norman, bueno, creo que tu trabajo acaba aquí - dijo Markus mientras se ponía de pie.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Markus comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo para que después una silueta de una gran ave en llamas cubriera su cuerpo.

Bien, este es el adiós - dijo Markus creando una bola de fuego en su mano.

Pero antes de que este la lanzara Markus reaccionó esquivando un rayo de varios colores que tenia la silueta de un dragón. Markus observó de forma tranquila de donde venia el ataque. En ese lugar se encontraba una persona usando un Pokeshield idéntico al del líder alfa pero con la diferencia que este tenía cuatro picos en el casco y detalles en color morado. Detrás de él había otras seis personas con Pokeshield normales.

Vaya, vaya, no esperaba que vineras Lance - dijo Markus con una sonrisa.

Ríndete Markus, terminemos esto por las buenas - dijo el sujeto del Pokeshield conocido como Lance.

Aunque sería muy divertido jugar contigo, en estos momentos tengo algunas cosas que hacer, lo dejaremos para otro momento - respondió Markus con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente Markus comenzó a brillar aun más intensamente hasta que repentinamente fue totalmente cubierto en llamas y se convirtió en una inmensa ave de fuego para salir volando y perderse a la distancia.

¿Debemos perseguirlo señor? - preguntó uno de los que acompañaba a Lance.

No, infórmale a central la dirección a donde escapó y pide que traigan equipo médico, los demás vean que encuentran en los edificios - ordenó Lance mientras se acercaba al líder alfa.

Lo siento… Lance… no pude hacer nada - decía pesadamente el líder alfa mejor conocido como Norman.

Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, es impresionante que hayas sobrevivido a un combate contra Markus el Ho-oh - contestó Lance.

* * *

Nuevamente en el dormitorio 151 de la academia Pokespirit.

Dawn y Ash se encontraban lavando los platos mientras Serena y Clemont jugaban un poco con Bonnie. Ash por su parte mantenía una expresión muy seria.

¿Sigues molesto por lo de Grant? - preguntó Dawn un poco preocupada.

Ahh, la verdad ya no, creo que exageré un poco - decía Ash dando un suspiro.

Pero él se lo buscó ¿Quién le manda a entrar e intentar golpearte? - preguntó Dawn comenzando a molestarse.

Lo sé, pero aunque no me guste que intenté hacerse el mujeriego con ustedes, sus golpes no venían cargados con malas intensiones - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Y cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Dawn confundida.

No lo sé, pero creo tantos años dándome a golpes con otros uno aprende a diferenciar estas cosas - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Si veo que en eso eres un experto - dijo Dawn con una sonrisa sarcástica.

De pronto un sonido parecido a un timbre comenzó a escucharse. Ash y Dawn notaron que había un pequeño parlante colocado en parte superior de una de las esquinas de la sala principal del dormitorio.

"A todos los alumnos, la hora donde pueden juntarse para cenar ah terminado, se les ruega que cada persona valla a su dormitorio, si a alguno de los muchachos se le es encontrado con alguna de las chicas se les aplicará el correctivo numero 14, el cual dicta explícitamente que le daré la paliza de su vida y lo colgaré desnudo en la bandera de la academia. En el caso contrario de las chicas serán obligadas a tener una cita romántica conmigo y luego se les batirá un dolca antes de dormir. Eso es todo buenas noches" - se escuchó lo que parecía la voz de Grant .

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos - dijo Serena preparándose para irse.

Ya que mañana es sábado ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo? - propuso Clemont.

¡Si vamos! quiero conocer la ciudad - dijo Dawn animada.

Suena bien, mañana después de desayunar iremos a la ciudad - comentó Ash con una sonrisa.

Claro, nosotros solo llevamos unas semanas aquí y esta ciudad es muy grande, además quiero ver las butiks que tiene - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

¡Yo también! jamás he ido de compras con una amiga, esto será genial - decía Dawn emocionada.

Ok, nos encontraremos mañana en la entrada de la academia - agregó Clemont.

Después de que todos quedaran de acuerdo, Dawn y Serena se fueron a su dormitorio dejando a Bonnie, Ash y Clemont en el suyo.

Oye Ash, Bonnie duerme sola en uno de los cuartos ¿A ti no te molesta compartir dormitorio conmigo? - preguntó Clemont a Ash.

Para nada, es reconfortante hablar con alguien por las noches - respondió Ash con una sonrisa.

Después de que cada uno se lavara los dientes entraron a su propio cuarto, el cual era bastante espacioso, con una litera, dos armarios, ventana con vista a la plaza central de la academia, dos escritorios con tres cajones cada uno, y en uno de los cajones se encontraban muchos papeles y una computadora portátil que seguramente era de Clemont.

Pido la de arriba - anunció Ash saltando a la cama.

Clemont no se lo negó y se acostó en la parte de abajo.

Oye Clemont ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - preguntó Ash desde la parte de arriba.

Claro, lo que quieras - respondió Clemont.

¿Cómo conociste a Serena? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Eh… bueno, yo tenía diez años cuando ella llegó al orfanato Santa Lumiose, fue allí donde nos conocimos, pero en ese momento solo la conocíamos por el nombre de Yvonne Kalos, no fue hasta varios años después que supe quien era realmente - Contó Clemont.

Oh, lo siento no sabía que eras huérfano - se disculpó Ash apenado.

No tienes porque disculparte, además estamos en la misma situación - respondió Clemont con una sonrisa.

Si… y dime ¿Fue ella quien te lo contó? - preguntó Ash intrigado.

No exactamente, poco a poco fui descubriendo quien era ella, y cuando encontré el diario de su padre no tuvo otra opción que revelar todo - respondió Clemont.

¿Y no pensaste en entregarla en ese momento? ¿Sabías toda la historia que recaía en ella? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Para el momento en que descubrí todo ella ya se había convertido en alguien importante para mí y Bonnie, así que nunca tuve las mínima intención de entregarla - respondió Clemont.

Oh ya veo, entonces… ¿Ella te gusta? - preguntó Ash en un tono serio.

Nunca pude verla como algo más que una hermana, además ¿Cómo poder competir contra su héroe guardián? - decía Clemont en tono de burla.

¿Héroe guardián? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Esa es una larga historia, ahora me muero de sueño fue un día muy largo - dijo Clemont mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

\- Tiene razón, ha sido un día muy largo con muchas sorpresas, la llegada a la academia, mis "dos" compañeros de dormitorio, aquel extraño sujeto que me dio mi primer Pokespirit, mi reencuentro con Serena, y también… Misty -

* * *

Es otro día en Ciudad central.

Es una mañana soleada, hay bastante movimiento por parte de los alumnos de la academia que salen a disfrutar de su tiempo libre. En la entrada de dicha academia se encuentran esperando Dawn que vestía una blusa celeste de escote en "V" y bajo de esta una camiseta corta blanca, una falda corta de color blanca, zapatos celestes y su pelo desabrochado. Junto a ella estaba Serena usando una blusa color negra, falda roja un poco más larga que la de Dawn, medias color negro hasta el muslo, zapatillas color negro con detalles rozas y un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra.

¿No crees que se están tardando un poco? - preguntó Serena un poco preocupada.

Seguramente ese tonto de Ash se quedó dormido - dijo Dawn algo molesta.

Pero en ese mismo instante pudieron notar como Clemont y Ash se acercaban a la entrada.

Clemont estaba usando una camisa celeste desabrochada sobre una camiseta blanca y un pantalón celeste claro. Ash por su parte vestía una chaqueta azul con detalles blancos sobre una camisa de color negra, un pantalón negro y una gorra roja, lo curioso es que llevaba un gran bolso deportivo en la espalda.

Todos se encontraron y fueron hacia la entrada donde estaba la oficial de seguridad Jenny.

¿Qué llevas ahí Ash? - preguntó la oficial.

Ropa sucia de Clemont para lavar en la tintorería - respondió Ash.

¿Puedo examinarlo? - preguntó la oficial.

Eh… claro - respondió Clemont algo nervioso.

La oficial abrió un poco el cierre del bolso y pudo ver calcetines, pantalones y calzoncillos. Al ver esto la oficial de forma apenada cerró el bolos y se lo entregó a Ash.

Todo en orden - dijo la oficial Jenny avergonzada.

¿Está segura? ¿No quiere meter la mano para ver si no hay algo raro? - preguntó Ash con burla y malicia.

No, no, está bien pueden irse tranquilos - respondió Jenny con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un callejón alejados de la academia.

Mission Complete - dijo Clemont con entusiasmo.

Ash bajó el bolso y lo abrió por completo, para que en ese preciso momento saliera Bonnie de entre toda la ropa sucia.

¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué tenía que ir entre toda la ropa sucia? - preguntó Bonnie molesta.

Lo siento, pero no había otra forma para sacarte sin que la oficial se diera cuenta. Además también tengo que llevar a lavar la ropa - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tranquila Bonnie, te compraremos un helado ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Serena con una sonrisa.

¡Qué bien! - festejó la pequeña de forma alegre.

Todos fueron a una de las plazas de la ciudad para tomar un helado, pero cuando iban en camino.

Detrás de ti imbécil - se escuchó una especie de voz macabra detrás de Ash.

Sin perder un segundo el dueño de esa voz se abalanzó a la espalda de Ash. Este ágilmente pudo tomar a quien se colgó de su espalda y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia adelante haciendo que cayera de espalda al piso.

Hgg ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan brusco? - dijo aquella persona en el suelo que resultó ser un chico de cabello rubio parado en dos puntas en los extremos, camisa blanca con rayas naranjas y una bufanda color verde.

¡Barry! - exclamaron felices Ash y Dawn mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse.

Los demás del grupo miraban confundidos.

¿Qué tal Ash y Dawn? si están aquí quiere decir que ustedes también entraron a la academia - decía el chico con una sonrisa.

Claro, no iba a dejar que me sacaras tanta ventaja - dijo Ash extendiendo su puño para chocarlo con aquel chico.

\- Este idiota de aquí es Barry, mi primer y mejor amigo desde que comencé a vivir en la Zona Sur, es posiblemente el único en toda Zona Sur que puede darme una buena pelea y el único que tiene permitido ser amigo de Dawn -

Por cierto ¿En qué clase estas? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

Es en el salón S - respondió Barry.

¡Ese también es mi salón! pero… ¿Por qué no te vi ayer? - preguntó Dawn confundida.

Bueno… es que me quedé dormido - dijo Barry apenado.

Pero las clases comenzaron a las dos de la tarde ¿Cómo es posible que te quedaras dormido? - preguntó Dawn de forma acusativa.

¡Me desperté a las cinco! ¿Ya contenta? - preguntó Barry molesto y avergonzado.

Jajaja, si un poco - respondió Dawn con una sonrisa.

Este.. Ash - decía Clemont quien no entendía mucho del asunto.

Oh lo siento, él es Barry, es un amigo de la Zona sur. Barry ellos son Clemont mi compañero de dormitorio, ella es Bonnie su hermana y ella es Yvonne compañera de dormitorio de Dawn - dio Ash las presentaciones.

Es un placer conocerlos - saludó Barry.

El gusto es nuestro - saludó Serena en nombre de todos.

Así que están de turistas, dejen que les dé un tour por la ciudad - dijo Barry animado.

Cierto, recuerdo que por el trabajo de tu papá venias mucho a la Zona Central - comentó Dawn.

A si es conozco un árcade que esta Uffff - decía Barry con una extraña expresión.

Genial vamos - dijeron Ash y Clemont animados.

Ustedes vayan si quieren, nosotros iremos por un helado para Bonnie y luego a las tiendas - comentó Serena.

Los vemos luego entonces - agregó Clemont.

Fue entonces que los chicos se fueron para un lado y las chicas para el otro.

* * *

Del lado de los chicos.

Los chicos se encontraban en un edificio inmenso con aproximadamente cien metros cuadrados de maquinas de juegos diferentes por todo el lugar.

Woaaa ¿Hay algo así en esta ciudad? - se preguntaba Ash sorprendido.

Bueno, en la ciudad hay en su gran mayoría jóvenes debido a la academia, por eso hay un lugar de recreación tan grande - explicó Clemont.

Los chicos sin perder tiempo comenzaron a jugar a varios de los juegos hasta que llegaron a uno que se veía bastante interesante. Era uno de realidad virtual, y había tres chicos jugando en él usando cascos y guantes conectados inalámbrica mente. De pronto se mostro Game over en la pantalla y los chicos se sacaron los cascos con miradas algo molesto.

Diablos esta porquería es imposible - dijo uno de los chicos que resultó no ser otro que Chopper.

Los otros dos jugadores eran los otros chicos busca pleito de la academia.

Oigan ¿Nos dejan jugar? - preguntó Barry.

Piérdete idio…. ta - decía Chopper pero se detuvo poniéndose nervioso.

Chopper junto con los otros dos busca pleitos vieron a Ash que los miraba con una intimidante sonrisa. Repentinamente los tres se echaron a correr muy asustados.

¿Y a estos que les pasa? - se preguntaba Barry confundido mientras Ash y Clemont contenían la risa.

Una vez el juego quedó sin nadie los tres se subieron a él.

Oye Ash, como en los viejos tiempos en mi casa -decía Barry con una sonrisa.

Ya lo creo, oye Clemont ¿Podrás seguirnos el paso? - preguntó Ash con una mirada desafiante.

Debo decirte que soy muy bueno en esto también - respondió Clemont de forma desafiante.

Pues bien… ¡Adelante! - exclamó Ash poniéndose el casco y los guantes.

Una vez puesto los cascos todos desde afuera podían ver como estos saltaban, se agachaban, lanzaban puñetazos a la nada casi de manera sincronizada. En la pantalla del juego se poda ver que el juego parecía del estilo shooter y se encontraban luchando contra extraños seres. Una gran cantidad de personas comenzó a rodear al grupo que poco a poco comenzó a superar todo los records. La gente se mantuvo ahí hasta que pasó hora y media, para luego comenzar a disiparse.

Repentinamente alguien llega y toca un botón del juego dejándolo en pausa.

¿Pero qué demonios? - se quejaron los tres chicos quitándose los cascos y viendo en dirección a la consola de árcade.

Ya es nuestro turno, llevan más casi dos horas acaparando el juego - dijo una chica que para sorpresa de Ash resultó ser Misty.

Tras de ella se encontraba May, y junto a ella se encontraba otra chica de piel morena y cabello violeta y atado en tres grandes coletas.

* * *

Mientras del lado de las chicas.

Podemos ver a Serena, Dawn y Bonnie caminar por una Zona completamente desolada de la ciudad.

A ver…creo que doblamos mal en la última cuadra - decía Serena preocupada.

Creo que será mejor regresar - dijo Dawn intentando dar la vuelta pero se chocó con alguien.

¿Están pérdidas señoritas? - preguntó un hombre alto y calvo con una playera negra y un chaleco de jean con los bordes rotos observando a Dawn con una sonrisa siniestra.

Las chicas intentaron retroceder pero fueron rodeadas por otros dos sujetos que vestían la misma ropa pero uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros, con una barba candado del mismo color y otro de cabello negro corto con unas gafas de sol.

No se preocupen chicas - dijo el hombre de la barba candado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nosotros las ayudaremos - dijo el de gafas de sol también de forma maliciosa.

Bonnie se aferró a Serena asustada, Dawn observaba estos tipos preocupada mientras Serena se encontraba con una mirada seria.

"Bonnie mantente al lado de Dawn" - le susurró Serena a Bonnie.

La pequeña le hizo caso y se aferró a Dawn. Mientras uno de los hombres, más precisamente el de la barba candado, se acercó lentamente y sujetó por detrás a Serena. Ella sin perder tiempo tomó el impulso usado por aquel hombre para agarrarla y lo mandó a volar quitándoselo de encima para que se golpeara con una de las paredes del callejón. Su compañero de gafas de sol reaccionó rápidamente e intentó darle un puñetazo, pero ella tomó su brazo y se lo dobló aplicando una llave de tuerca. Ella rápidamente le dio una patada en una de sus piernas haciendo que aquel sujeto se pusiera de rodillas. Serena aprovechando esto tomó la cabeza del tipo y la estrelló contra el pavimente rompiéndole los lentes en la cara.

¡Hey suéltanos! - se escuchó la voz de Dawn.

Serena observó como el tipo calvo de los tres sujetos tenia a Dawn con un cuchillo cerca de su cuello, Bonnie muy asustada seguía todavía aferrada a Dawn .

Retrocede o le rebano el cuello - dijo aquel sujeto temblando bastante nervioso.

Serena no tenía más opción y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Aquel bandido calvo mostró una mirada confiada y dejó de temblar alejando un poco su cuchillo. Dawn al ver esto aprovechó y con su nuca golpeó la cara de aquel sujeto haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Sin perder tiempo ella abrazó a Bonnie y se arrojó al suelo. Cuento aquel hombre abrió los ojos recuperando el equilibrio lo único que vio fue la suela de la zapatilla de Serena golpeando su cara en un patada voladora.

¡Eso es para que aprendan a no meterse con las estudiantes de la academia! - exclamó Serena confiada.

Dawn se puso de pie eh intentó ayudar a Bonnie, quien de repente comenzó a llorar.

¡Buaaaa tenía mucho miedo! - decía la pequeña niña mientras lloraba.

Ya, ya, ya pasó, todo está bien ahora - dijo Dawn intentando consolar a la pequeña.

Serena ser acercó también dándole un abrazo a Bonnie, pero nadie se dio cuenta que uno de los tres hombres se levantó. Aquel de la barba candado se avanzó sin previo aviso y le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda sorprendiendo a todas.

¡No nos vas a dejar en ridículo mocosa! - exclamó aquel hombre.

Serena rápidamente y con una mirada molesta se dio media vuelta aun con el arma blanca en su espalda y le dio una patada en la cara a aquel sujeto mandándolo a volar. Después de esto ella se desplomó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a sangrar rápidamente.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tengo que llamar a emergencias! - exclamó Dawn preocupada tomando su celular.

¡No! no lo hagas - pidió Serena desde el suelo.

¡Estás loca Yvonne! estas gravemente herida - respondió Dawn preocupada.

Solo… sácalo - pidió Serena débilmente.

Pero te vas a desangrar - dijo Dawn aun más preocupada.

Confía en mí - dijo Serena poniendo una sonrisa.

Dawn aun con dudas hizo lo que ella le pidió y lentamente le quitó el cuchillo de la espalda. Serena dio un gemido de dolor y un poco más de sangre salió de ella. Pero lo que ocurrió después sorprendió completamente a Dawn, la herida en la espalda de Serena comenzó a sanar hasta que no quedó ni una cicatriz.

Pero… ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - se preguntó Dawn completamente sorprendida.

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy, espero me dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció y que piensan que pasará. Trataré de subir caps más seguidos ahora que estoy por entrar en vacaciones de la universidad.**

 **Se despide Asurax hasta otra.**


	6. Espíritu del pasado III

**Hola amigos, si ya se que digo esto cada vez que subo un capitulo de alguno de mis fics "Perdón por tardar tanto en subir nuevo capitulo, bla bla bla" pero es que eh vuelto a la universidad y sigo trabajando, esto no me deja mucho tiempo libre para ponerme con mis fics (Y yo que pensaba que la vida de adulto responsable seria buena, como extraño la secundaria y la **** de tu madre ALL BOYS) Pero bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

 **Espíritu del pasado III**

Oye, espérame - decía lo que parecía la voz de una niña.

Vamos, si no corres no podrás atraparme - decía la voz de un niño.

Al parecer nos encontramos en un gran jardín lleno de flores, algunos juegos como hamacas, un sube y baja, además de un tobogán pequeño. En dicho jardín se encontraban jugando un niño de cabello azabache de unos ocho años, quien corría con una sonrisa de una pequeña de cabello anaranjado que parecía tener la misma edad.

Mientras ellos jugaban había dos mujeres observándolos mientras tomaban un poco de té en la mesa del jardín. Una de ellas era una mujer pelirroja con el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo de ojos café y tez blanca que vestía una blusa color rosa claro con una falda larga color morada. Al lado de ella se encontraba otra mujer de cabello naranja largo y suelto hasta la cintura, su cara no se podía observar debido a un gran sombrero y lentes de sol que llevaba puesto.

¡Te atrapé! - dijo repentinamente la niña al dar un salto para tomar al niño de las caderas haciendo que este callera al suelo.

Solo lo hiciste porque te di ventaja - dijo el niño con una sonrisa confiada.

¡Claro que no! - decía la niña molesta.

Hey mira ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el niño apuntando hacia el cielo.

Los dos niños miraron hacia el cielo, vieron una gran esfera de luz roja que caía de lo alto para después convertirse en miles de esferas que caían.

¡Mamá, mamá, mira! son estrellas fugaces - decía felizmente la pequeña llamando a su madre.

Las mujeres rieron sin hacerle caso a la pequeña.

Anda pide un deseo - dijo aquel niño.

¿Un deseo? - preguntó la niña confundida.

Cuando vez una estrella fugaz tienes que juntar tus manos cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo para que se cumpla, mi papá me lo dijo - mencionó aquel niño con una sonrisa.

Está bien lo haré - dijo la niña juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos.

"Deseo poder estar siempre con Ash" - susurró aquella niña.

Oye, no hace falta que gastes tu deseo en eso, yo siempre estaré contigo - dijo aquel niño algo apenado.

De pronto una de esas esferas comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban los niños, los cuales solo observaban con asombro mientras esta se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaba. Lo que ocurrió después sucedió muy rápido, aquel hermoso jardín desapareció para convertirse en un mar de fuego. Rodeada en ese mar de fuego se encontraba la pequeña niña, la cual se arrastraba por el suelo con muchas heridas y quemaduras en el cuerpo.

Mamá… ¿Dónde estás mamá? - decía la niña débilmente.

Mamá… Ash… ayúdenme - decía la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

En el gran árcade de Zona Central Ash, Clemont y Barry observaban algo sorprendidos al grupo de tres chicas que pausaron su juego. Ash sobre todo miraba sorprendido a aquella chica.

¡Oigan eso no se hace! ¡Las voy a multar por eso! - decía Barry algo molesto.

Es su culpa, han estado mucho tiempo en este juego y queremos jugar nosotras - dijo la chica morena.

No es nuestra culpa ser tan buenos - dijo Barry de forma confiada.

Tranquilo Barry, creo que tienen razón, ya jugamos bastante - decía Clemont para calmar a Barry.

Ash seguía mirando a Misty atentamente la cual lo notó.

¿Pasa algo chico prodigio? - preguntó Misty de forma penetrante.

Eh… no es nada - dijo Ash desviando la mirada.

¿Chico prodigio? ¿Ese es el chico del que me contaron? - preguntó la chica morena.

¿Prodigio? - preguntó Barry confundido.

Ash venció a tres estudiantes al mismo tiempo en la prueba de ayer - explicó Clemont.

¿A tres? ¿Tan pocos? yo podría derrotar a cinco al mismo tiempo - decía Barry con burla a Ash.

Jaja ya quisieras - respondió Ash en el mismo tono.

Por cierto a todo esto ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Es descortés preguntar el nombre sin presentarse primero - decía May con una sonrisa.

Bien mi nombre es Barry - dijo Barry para presentarse.

Mi nombre es Clemont, es un placer - se presentó Clemont de forma educada.

Es un gusto, mi nombre es May - saludo la chica castaña con una sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Iris - se presentó la chica morena.

Me llamó Misty - se presentó la chica peli naranja de forma seca.

¿Tú no te presentas? - preguntó May con curiosidad a Ash.

¿Para qué? Ya todos saben quién soy - respondió Ash de forma distante.

Bueno no importa ¿Por qué no jugamos todos? - preguntó May.

Pero solo hay tres equipos de realidad virtual - comentó Clemont.

Jugaremos en modo VS uno contra uno, quien gane dos de tres será el vencedor - explicó Iris.

Bien, pero el perdedor invitará la comida para el ganador - agregó Barry.

De acuerdo - aceptó Iris.

* * *

Mientras en uno de los parques de la ciudad.

Serena y Dawn se encontraban sentadas en una banca mientras Bonnie jugaba con otros niños en los juegos del parque.

¿Segura que estas bien? - preguntó Dawn algo preocupada.

Si, no tienes de que preocuparte - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Entonces…¿Puedes explicarme cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó Dawn de forma seria.

Serena se quedó en silencio, su sonrisa cambió por una mirada seria, no estaba segura si contarle aquel secreto que escondía.

Yo… lo único que puedo decirte es que mi sangre tiene algo… especial -decía Serena de forma seria.

¿Especial? - preguntó Dawn confundida.

Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada más - decía Serena de forma apagada.

Yvonne… está bien si no quieres hablar no te obligaré, y tampoco te preocupes, no le contaré de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Ash - decía Dawn de forma tranquila.

Gracias… realmente te lo agradezco Dawn - agradeció Serena con una sonrisa.

* * *

Nuevamente en el árcade.

Iris y Barry tenían puesto el equipo de realidad virtual mientras se movían, saltaban y daban puñetazos al aire rápidamente. Pero repentinamente Barry cayó al suelo.

¡Bien gané! - festejaba Iris con entusiasmo.

Rayos… solo tuviste un poco de suerte - decía Barry algo molesto.

Con esto el marcador es uno a uno, Ash y Misty tendrán que definir el desempate - explicó Clemont.

Ash y Misty subieron al juego de mala gana y se colocaron el equipo de realidad virtual para que este diera inicio.

* * *

Dentro del juego de realidad virtual.

Nos encontramos en lo que parecía una ciudad en ruinas con llamas y escombros por todos lados. Podemos ver a Ash caminando por esa ciudad con una armadura cibernética de color azul y una rifle futurista. Repentinamente un rayo de luz se acercó y este lo esquivó rápidamente. Al observar de donde vino el disparo se encontró con Misty que vestía el mismo traje cibernético pero de color amarillo. Ash rápidamente se cubrió detrás de unos escombros y comenzó a disparar rayos azules desde la distancia. Misty comenzó a esquivarlos mientras escapaba.

¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres confrontarme directamente? - preguntó Misty molesta mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

Ash no respondió y siguió disparando mientras retrocedía más y más.

¡Enfréntame cobarde! - decía Misty mientras seguía corriendo rápidamente.

En un ágil movimiento Misty se acercó bastante a Ash para dispararle, pero gracias a los reflejos de este fue él quien disparó primero golpeando justo en el arma de Misty haciendo que la soltara. Pero Misty sin perder tiempo creó una espada cibernética de color amarilla en su mano derecha con la cual intentó cortar a Ash. Pero el muchacho al igual que Misty creó una espada cibernética de color azul con la cual se defendió del golpe. Misty rápidamente comenzó a arremeter con su espada mientras Ash solo se defendía y retrocedía.

¡Maldita sea deja de escapar! - decía Misty muy molesta atacando con cada vez más fuerza.

Mientras Ash se defendía y retrocedía no notó unos escombros que por descuido hicieron que cayera al suelo. Misty aprovechando esto se colocó encima dejando su espada frente al cuello de Ash, quien se encontraba indefenso sin la posibilidad de escapar. Pero para sorpresa de este ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos.

¿Por qué sigues huyendo… Ash Ketchum? - preguntó Misty de forma muy triste.

¿Cómo es que tu…? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

¿Creíste que porque pasaron siete años y trataras de ocultar tu nombre no te reconocería? - decía Misty de forma apagada.

Yo… me rindo - dijo Ash de forma apagada.

De repente el mundo virtual desapareció mostrando el mundo real, donde Misty se encontraba encima de Ash. Ella en un acto de reflejo se apartó de él. Después de esto Ash se quitó el equipo de realidad virtual y se fue sin decir nada. Misty por su parte se quedó mirando sin decir nada como el chico se marchaba.

¿Me perdí de algo? - se preguntaba Barry confundido al igual que el resto del grupo.

* * *

Mientras del lado de Serena, Dawn y Bonnie.

Las tres chicas caminaban tranquilamente cargando algunas bolsas de compra mientras observaban un mapa de la ciudad en un aparato parecido a una tableta digital.

Bien, creo que esas fueron todas las tiendas de esta aérea - decía Serena alegre.

Y ni siquiera hemos visto todavía una quinta parte de la ciudad - decía Dawn sorprendida.

Tienes razón, bueno creo que ahora podríamos ir a… - decía Serena mientras veía el mapa.

Pero mientras Serena pensaba, Dawn fijó su vista a un punto del mapa.

Oye… préstame esto un segundo - pidió Dawn la tableta de Serena.

Claro, toma - respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Dawn tomó la tableta y comenzó a buscar la dirección de ese punto en el mapa.

Muchas gracias, hay un lugar al que tengo que ir - decía Dawn entregándole su tableta a Serena.

¿Quieres que te acompañemos? no conoces mucho la ciudad y no me gustaría que te perdieras - decía Serena algo preocupada.

No hay de qué preocuparse, las veré en una hora en el árcade, nos vemos luego - saludó Dawn con una sonrisa y se fue con rumbo desconocido para Serena.

¿A dónde se fue? ¿Crees que vaya a algún lugar divertido? - preguntó Bonnie confundida.

Serena comenzó a revisar en tableta que estaba viendo Dawn.

Al parecer se dirige al gran museo de la Zona Central - respondió Serena algo confundida.

¿Un museo? Eso no tiene nada divertido - decía Bonnie algo molesta.

Serena antes de poder decirle alguna cosa a Bonnie, notó a Ash caminando con la mirada baja como si algo atormentara su mente.

Ash ¿Te sucede algo? - preguntó Serena algo preocupada.

Oh chicas, no se preocupen todo está bien ¿Dónde está Dawn? - preguntó Ash al no ver a su hermana.

Fue al museo sin decirnos nada ¿Sabes por qué querría ir a ahí sin que la acompañáramos? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Creo tener una idea del por qué - decía Ash algo desanimado.

* * *

Mientras en el museo.

Nos encontramos en una gran complejo lleno de cuadros, objetos antiguos, fósiles y demás cosas que se podrían encontrar en un gran museo. Pero lo que más destacaba era una sección donde había unos cuadros de cuerpo completo de personas usando lo que parecían Pokeshield, y debajo de dichos cuadros unas placas que tenían algo escrito.

Dawn quien entró a aquella sección del museo comenzó a ver cada uno de esos cuadros, hasta llegar a uno donde se quedó observándolo fijamente. En este cuadro aparecía una de unos treinta años, de cabello azul corto algo despeinado que mostraba una sonrisa confiada vistiendo un Pokeshield blanco y sostenía entre sus brazos un casco con dos antenas a cada extremo de este. Debajo del cuadro había una placa que decía lo siguiente "En homenaje a Richard Berlitz, soldado de rango B héroe caído en la batalla por la Zona Este".

Dawn apretó con fuerza los puños mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

* * *

Nuevamente en la ciudad.

Ash, Serena y Bonnie caminaban por la cuidad, pero había algo que preocupaba a Serena, Ash se durante todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada preocupada.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

No es nada - respondió Ash tratando de poner una sonrisa.

Pues a mí no me parece que estés así por nada, anda cuéntame - insistió Serena.

Ash pareció pensarlo un poco, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

Te lo contaré, esto pasó hace mucho tiempo, el día que ocurrió el ataque de la Zona Este, me encontraba jugando en mi casa junto a una amiga que siempre estaba conmigo, la madre de ella y la mía, cuando todo ocurrió quedamos atrapados en medio de fuego y escombros. Escuchaba sus gritos pidiendo ayuda mientras intentaba buscarla, pero de repente alguien me tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarme para sacarme de ahí, era mi madre que estando muy desesperada intentó salir junto a mí de aquel lugar, yo le supliqué que teníamos que ayudarla, pero ella me dijo que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, así que solo me marché junto a ella escuchando como suplicaba que alguien la ayudara - explicó Ash de forma muy decaída.

Ash… no te sientas mal, eras un niño no fue tu culpa - decía Serena tratando de animar a Ash.

¡Pero pude hacer algo, pude intentar ayudarla y no dejarla abandonada, pude haberme soltado de mi madre e ir a buscarla, a pesar de que era mi amiga yo la abandoné mientras pedía ayuda, soy un maldito cobarde y un monstruo al igual que mi…! - decía Ash molesto y alterado pero fue detenido por una bofetada que sorprendió tanto a Ash como a Bonnie quien solo observaba sorprendida y asustada.

Ni se te ocurra decir eso, ese brazo y esa pierna que tienes son la prueba de que eres valiente y una gran persona - decía Serena de forma seria y molesta.

Ash se quedó en silencio escuchando sorprendido las palabras de Serena.

Serena… muchas gracias, veo que a pesar de los años aun puedo contar con tus palabras - decía Ash con una pequeña sonrisa recuperando el ánimo.

Estaré para ti siempre que lo necesites - decía Serena con una tierna sonrisa.

Aunque… no hacía falta que me pegaras tan fuerte - decía Ash mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

Oh lo siento - se disculpo Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Serena es muy fuerte, por eso pudo darle una paliza a esos maleantes - dijo Bonnie con entusiasmo.

¿Maleantes? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Este… no es nada solo son ocurrencias de Bonnie - decía Serena nerviosa cerrando la boca de la pequeña.

Ash no se encontraba muy convencido e intentó seguir preguntando, pero repentinamente un fuerte estruendo se escuchó detrás del grupo. Al darse la vuelta observaron mucho humo a la distancia.

¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

¡Viene del museo! - dijo Serena preocupada.

¡DAWN! - exclamó Ash alterado y preocupado.

* * *

Mientras en el museo.

Dawn se encontraba en medio de un salón rodeada de fuego y humo mientras pedazos de la estructura comenzaban a caer tapando la única puerta de aquel salón.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué pasó esto? - decía Dawn desesperada buscando una salida.

Pero todo lo que ella veía era fuego y humo que cada vez le hacía costar más respirar.

Mientras fuera del museo se encontraba un gran tumulto de gente rodeando el lugar mientras el equipo de bomberos intentaban contener las llamas. Entre la multitud se encontraban Clemont, Barry, May, Iris y Misty, quienes observaban preocupados. Segundos después llegó al lugar Ash corriendo rápidamente

¿Dónde está?... ¿Dónde está Dawn? - preguntó Ash agitado.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no se había ido con Serena y Bonnie de compras? - preguntó Barry confundido.

Antes de que Ash respondiera todos observaron como Serena y Bonnie llegaban también muy agitadas.

Espera… ¿Quieres decir que dan esta…? - decía Barry sorprendido mirando al museo, pero antes de terminar la pregunta Ash salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal de este.

Espera no puedes pasar - decía uno de los bomberos deteniendo el paso de Ash.

Ash empujó bruscamente al bombero para poder entrar al edificio. Al entrar apenas podía ver algo atreves del humo.

Por favor… que estés ahí - decía Ash preocupado mientras corría en dirección recta.

Por su parte Dawn se encontraba tirada en el suelo, tosiendo y respirando con mucha dificultad. Poco a poco comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, pero un fuerte ruido hizo que se espabilara un poco. Aquella puerta tapada por los escombros se derrumbó repentinamente dejando entrar a alguien. Aquella persona tomo a la chica que se encontraba casi inconsciente y la cargó en sus hombros.

Ash… - decía débilmente Dawn al ver quien era aquella persona.

No te preocupes, todo va estar bien - dijo Ash caminado a la salida del salón.

Ash siguió su marcha lentamente por el museo en llamas, pero escombros comenzaban a caer así que comenzó a apresurar la marcha, aunque estaba prácticamente a siegas por el humo. Repentinamente un gran trozo de madera comenzó a caer del techo, sin que pudiera hacer nada Ash se quedó inmóvil esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llegó. Cuando Ash levantó la mirada podo observar como unos látigos de color verde sostenían el gran fragmento de madera.

¿Están bien? - preguntó una voz conocida para Ash.

Ash observó detenidamente de donde venían los látigos para encontrarse con una persona usando un Pokeshield de la academia blanco con detalles en verde.

¿Clemont? - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Así es, y no vengo solo - respondió Clemont.

Para sorpresa de Ash, vio a otras dos personas con el Pokeshield de la academia con detalles en azul lanzando chorros de agua para apagar el fuego, por las siluetas de los trajes eran una chica y un chico los que estaban lanzando esos ataques. Una vez se despejó el camino Ash con la ayuda de Clemont salió del museo donde un grupo de paramédicos estaba esperando. Rápidamente subieron a Dawn a una camilla e intentaron hacer que Ash se suba a una.

Descuiden estoy bien, atiéndanla a ella - decía Ash preocupado por su hermana.

Pero respiraste demasiado aire contaminado, necesitamos que - intentó hablar el médico.

¡Dije que la atiendan a ella! - exclamó Ash molesto con una mirada aterradora.

El médico se asustó un poco y se retiró del lugar.

¡¿Ash están bien?! - preguntó Serena preocupada al llegar al lugar junto a Bonnie, Iris y May.

Si… se lo debo a ellos - dijo Ash mirando a las tres personas con el Pokeshield.

Los tres desactivaron sus trajes dejando ver a Barry, Clemont y Misty.

Que tonto eres ¿Acaso olvidaste que los estudiantes tienen permitido usar los Pokeshield fuera de la academia en casos de emergencia? - preguntó Barry en forma de reproche.

No lo olvidé, no lo sabía que es diferente - dijo Ash algo molesto.

Como te fuiste temprano ayer no te enteraste de eso - comentó Clemont.

Yo… - Misty estaba a punto de decirle algo a Ash, pero al conectar sus miradas se quedó silencio -… Yo voy a ver como esta Dawn - dijo Misty finalmente alejándose del grupo.

Ash solo agachó la mirada de forma decaída.

Lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Me perdí de algo? - preguntó Barry confundido.

* * *

Mientras en uno de los callejones de la ciudad.

Una persona escondida entre la sombras hablaba en una especie de comunicador.

"¿Cómo fue la operación?" - preguntó una voz por el comunicador.

Excelente, gracias a ese incendio como distracción nadie notó que me llevé esto - respondió aquella persona mientras sostenía una extraña piedra color azul con un símbolo ondulado de color azul con negro.

* * *

 **Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de esta historia que sale tan seguido como el manga de HunterxHunter. Espero que les haya gustando y me ayuden a superar los 100 pokelikes para seguir subiendo mis rattata al internet. Esto a sido todo mundo sue... No, no me sale XD.**


	7. Espíritu rebelde I

**Hola amigos, se que no tengo excusa para tan exagerada demora y sé también que muchos les a gustado esta historia por eso les pido todas las disculpas del mundo en tardar tanto en subir otro capitulo y espero que a pesar del tiempo que me tarde puedan disfrutarlo. Bueno sin más los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

 **Espíritu rebelde**

* * *

Entonces… ¿Tú serás mi hermano? - se escuchó la voz de una niña.

En una pequeña sala de una humilde casa se encontraban cuatro personas. Una mujer de unos 30 años, de cabello corto ondulado de color azul, otro hombre mayor de cabello y barba blanca, un niño de unos ocho años de cabellos color azabache y otra niña aparentemente de la misma edad de cabello corto color azul.

La pequeña miraba al niño azabache con mucha sorpresa y curiosidad, mientras el pequeño apartaba la mirada como si estuviera asustado.

Mi nombre es Dawn ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - preguntó la pequeña conocida como Dawn.

…Me… me llamo… Ash - dijo aquel pequeño.

Luego de eso la pequeña se acercó y tomó las manos del pequeño.

Vamos a divertirnos mucho Ash - dijo la pequeña con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Es domingo a las 8 am y nos encontramos en el hospital general de la Zona central. Afuera de una de las habitaciones se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos azabaches recostado contra la pared dormido con su cabeza entre las rodillas.

¿Eh? ¿Pasaste toda la noche afuera de la sala? - se escuchó la voz de una chica.

El joven de cabellos azabaches espabiló un poco y miró a quien le hablaba.

Oh… tu eres la compañera de cuarto de Dawn… ¿Te llamabas May verdad? - preguntó Ash algo cansado

Sí, soy May ¿Tu eres Ash verdad? Me dijeron que te quedaste toda la noche a su lado a pesar de que no era nada grave? - preguntó May algo sorprendida.

Lo siento, no podía quedarme en el dormitorio con ella aquí - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

De repente Ash se quedó observando a May algo extrañado.

¿Pasa algo? - preguntó May confundida.

No, no es nada ¿Vas a ver a Dawn? - preguntó Ash de forma tranquila.

Eso planeo - respondió May.

Me temo que tendrás que esperar, la policía está hablando con ella - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

¿La policía? - preguntó May sorprendida.

Tal parece que el incendio no fue un accidente, el incendio fue provocado por alguien - dijo Ash muy serio.

¿Pero quién rayos haría algo tan terrible? - preguntó May preocupada.

No lo sé, pero si lo averiguo quien es el responsable voy a darle la paliza de su vida - dijo Ash muy molesto.

Después de decir esto un extraño ruido que venía del estomago de Ash.

No creo que puedas darle una paliza a alguien con tanta hambre, iré a buscar algo para comer - dijo May con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar.

Si… gracias - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ash observó a May con una sonrisa hasta que salió del pasillo para mostrar una mirada preocupada.

\- Sus ojos… ella definitivamente estuvo llorando -

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación unos pisos más arriba en el mismo hospital.

Un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello negro oscuro se encontraba recostado en una camilla con vendas por todo su cuerpo y parte da la cara. Aquel hombre se encontraba con una mirada sombría perdido en sus pensamientos mirando el techo hasta que alguien abre la puerta de su habitación.

Norman… ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó otro hombre que aparentaba casi la misma edad que Norman pero este tenía el cabello rojo parado en picos.

¿Quieres saber cómo me encuentro Lance? Acabo de decirle a mi hija que su padre posiblemente nunca vuelva a caminar… ¿Cómo que crees que me encuentro? - preguntó Norman en un tono muy molesto.

Realmente lo siento… fue una pregunta estúpida - dijo Lance en tono apagado.

No… no fue tu culpa… es solo que…. ¡Maldita sea! no pude hacer nada contra él - decía Norman muy furioso.

Tienes suerte de haber salido vivo en una batalla contra él - dijo Lance en un tono serio.

Pero… mi escuadrón… no pude salvar a ninguno de ellos… eran hombres con esposas e hijos… como podré mirar a sus familias a la cara y decirles que murieron - dijo Norman completamente afligido derramando unas lagrimas.

Diles que murieron como héroes, que gracias a ellos y a ti obtuvimos información invaluable - dijo Lance de forma seria.

¿Información invaluable? - preguntó Norman confundido y sorprendido.

En el edificio donde estaba Markus había varios archivos y un mapa, en él se detallaban las coordenadas de varias ubicaciones, posiblemente sean campamentos terroristas. No sabemos si estarán en uso o no, pero es la mejor pista que hemos encontrado en años y fue gracias a ti y tu equipo que las hayamos encontrado - dijo Lance de forma confiada.

Si esto ayuda a detener a Markus y al resto de terroristas… la muerte de mis compañeros no sería en vano - dijo Norman de forma seria.

Me encargaré de ello - dijo Lance con determinación.

* * *

Nuevamente frente a la habitación donde se encontraba Dawn internada, estaba Ash con la espalda sobre la pared esperando con una mirada muy seria.

Oye, con esa cara Dawn se va a espantar cuando te vea, toma - dijo May apareciendo repentinamente con un sándwich en la mano ofreciéndoselo a Ash.

Oh, muchas gracias - dijo Ash algo sorprendido.

Sin decir más nada los dos se sentaron a comer, pero May se encontraba con la mirada apagada sin probar su sándwich.

Oye… se que apenas nos conocemos y tal vez no quieras hablar de algo personal pero… ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó Ash algo preocupado.

¿Uh? Claro que todo está bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - preguntó May forzando una sonrisa.

Bueno es que… - decía Ash pero repentinamente la puerta de la habitación de Ash se abrió.

De dicha habitación salieron dos personas con uniforme policial, un hombre alto de cabello castaño y la que parecía la oficial Jenny.

¿Oficial Jenny? ¿Vino desde la academia para ver a Dawn? - preguntó May algo sorprendida.

¿Eh? Oh debes estar confundiéndome con mi prima, por cierto ya pueden pasar a ver a Dawn - dijo la oficial y junto con el otro policía comenzó a marcharse.

Sin perder tiempo Ash entró rápidamente en la habitación.

¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Ash con notable preocupación.

Me encuentro igual que las 1000 veces que lo preguntaste antes… estoy bien - dijo Dawn con algo de fastidio.

Perdóname por preocuparme - dijo Ash molesto.

Qué envidia me das Dawn, tú tienes a un lindo hermano que se preocupa por ti, mientras el mío es un fastidioso sabe lo todo - dijo May con una sonrisa.

No te creas, Ash es un fastidio el 90 porciento del tiempo - dijo Dawn con burla.

Jeje, chistosa - dijo Ash con sarcasmo.

Por cierto ¿De qué hablaste con la policía? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

Al parecer el incendio no fue accidental, alguien lo provocó desde adentro - dijo Dawn de forma seria.

¿Y tú pudiste ver algo? - preguntó May con curiosidad.

Dawn solo negó con la cabeza.

Por cierto ¿Cómo fue que fuiste la única que quedó atrapada en el fuego? - preguntó Ash en tonó serio.

Dawn bajó la mirada y apretó las mantas de su cama por un momento.

Yo… no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue muy tarde… parece que soy bastante torpe - dijo Dawn con una rara sonrisa nerviosa.

No… no eres torpe para nada - dijo Ash de forma tranquila viendo como Dawn apretaba las sabanas.

\- Ella no me engaña, ella se quedó por su voluntad cuando el incendio comenzó, estoy seguro que tenía alguna razón para arriesgar su vida y creo saber cual es -

Bueno, creo que es mejor que olvidemos esto ¿Cuándo te dan el alta? - preguntó May con una sonrisa.

Puedo irme esta tarde si quiero - respondió Dawn.

Genial, llegaremos a la academia y te prepararemos algo delicioso para comer - dijo May animada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la recepción de los dormitorios de la academia.

Grant se encontraba sentado en el escritorio usando la computadora con una mirada bastante seria.

¿Qué buscas? - preguntó una voz femenina sacando a Grant de su trance.

Oh, eres tu Viola. Solo estaba buscando datos del chico nuevo - dijo Grant de forma seria.

¿Te refieres a Ash? Qué raro que busques información de algo que no sea una chica - dijo Viola con burla.

Es solo que me llama la atención ¿No te parece extraño que él y su hermana tenga la misma edad y no se parezcan en nada? - preguntó Grant de forma seria.

Es posible que no sean mellizos idénticos, no es algo tan raro - dijo Viola de forma tranquila.

No es solo eso, mira… - dijo rotando el monitor para que Viola pudiera ver.

Mmm… esto es algo extraño... según su registro su fecha de nacimiento es diferente a la de Dawn… entonces quiere decir que es adoptado ¿Eso es lo que te llama la atención? - preguntó Viola de forma tranquila.

No, lo que llama la atención es esto de aquí, si miras bien los datos que eh recopilado te darás cuenta que toda información de sus archivos anteriores a los 8 años son falsos - dijo Grant de forma seria.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó Viola sorprendida comenzando a mirar toda la información que Grant le mostró.

Luego de mirar por unos minutos Viola mostro una cara de preocupación.

Entonces… ¿Esto qué significa? Deberíamos hablar con el director sobre esto - dijo Viola preocupada.

Es posible… ¿Tienes la carta de recomendación de esos chicos? - preguntó Grant con curiosidad.

Si, dame un segundo... aquí está - dijo Viola sacando un sobre dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Grant sin perder tiempo comenzó a leer atentamente el contenido del sobre.

Es legítima, es la letra del director con su firma… - dijo Grant de forma pensativa.

Dime una cosa ¿Que fue lo que te motivo a investigar a Ash? - preguntó Viola preocupada.

Su brazo… el me ataco con una increíble fuerza… es como si el también tuviera... una prótesis de súper Sereniun en su brazo - dijo Grant de forma seria.

¿Eh? ¿Crees que el también pudo…? - decía Viola preocupada.

Ser un experimento del profesor Jack Gabena - dijo Grant de forma seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca de la puerta de salida del hospital.

¿Llevas tu identificación? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Que si… - dijo Dawn con fastidio.

¿Estás segura? ¿Revisaste dos veces? - preguntó Ash todavía preocupado.

¡Ya te dije que si mil veces mira! - exclamó Dawn molesta mostrando su identificación.

Perdón, solo quería estar seguro para no tener ningún problema al entrar a la academia - decía Ash nervioso.

Jajaja, es increíble que alguien tan rudo sea un hermano tan preocupado - dijo May con una sonrisa.

Dirás fastidioso - dijo Dawn con molestia.

Dawn, me alegra que salieras del hospital - se escuchó una voz femenina.

El grupo notó que afuera del hospital se encontraban Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Barry.

Chicos, ya estoy mejor, perdón por preocuparlos - dijo Dawn apenada.

No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estés bien - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa tranquila.

Jajaja, lo mejor de todo fue ver Ash actuando como tonto de acá para allá todo nervioso - decía Barry conteniendo la risa.

Basta Barry… - decía Ash fastidiado.

Es enserio no se lo imaginan, una vez Dawn se torció una pierna en el parque y el tonto casi se pone a llorar de la preocupación, incluso rompió su playera para poder vendarla, tendrían que verlo parecía un papá sobre protector - decía Barry con burla.

Dawn al escuchar la palabra papá agachó un poco la cabeza y puso una mirada decaída.

Barry enserio… basta - dijo Ash con una mirada molesta.

Eh pero yo solo… - decía Barry confundido hasta que vio a Dawn con una mirada triste.

Dawn yo… - decía Barry decaído al ver a la peli azul.

Este… porque no mejor vamos rápido a los dormitorios, Clemont dijo que haría unos waffles de desayuno - dijo Serena para cambiar el tema.

¿Yo dije eso? - preguntó Clemont confundido para después recibir un codazo por parte de Serena - Oh cierto yo dije eso, apurémonos - dijo Clemont algo adolorido.

Eso suena muy rico, vamos todos - dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Espera un segundo, tienes que entrar al bolso antes de llegar a la academia - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa sosteniendo el gran bolso.

¿Eh? No quiero volver a entrar en ese bolso con ropa sucia - dijo Bonnie enojada.

Tranquila, la ropa ya no está sucia - dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? - dijo May con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar con el grupo.

Pero repentinamente la puerta del hospital se abrió y de ella salió un niño de unos diez u once años de cabello corto negro verdoso que usaba lentes, el cual salió corriendo rápidamente chocando con Ash para que cayeran los dos al suelo.

¡Fíjate por dónde vas idiota! - dijo aquel chico muy molesto para levantarse y salir corriendo.

¿Pero cuál es su problema? - dijo Ash molesto poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Dawn.

Todos miraban algo confundidos en la dirección en donde se fue aquel niño a excepción de May la cual miraba muy triste en esa dirección. El único que lo notó fue Ash.

Bien, vamos rápido, tengo hambre - dijo Barry con una sonrisa poniéndose en marcha.

No recuerdo que nadie te haya invitado - dijo Dawn con burla.

Oye no seas así, realmente tengo hambre, mis compañeros de cuarto no cocinan y es realmente incomodo comer con ellos - dijo Barry deprimido.

¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Ellos no conversan, están todo el día serios y fríos, es como vivir en medio de dos refrigeradores - decía Barry con escalofríos.

¿May no vienes? - preguntó Ash notando que May no los seguía.

¿Eh?... Más tarde los alcanzo, recordé que deje algo en el hospital - dijo May cambiando su mirada decaída por una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, te guardaremos un poco - dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Y sin decir nada más todo el grupo siguió avanzando, pero mientras esto sucedía Ash miraba de reojo como May se iba corriendo en la dirección en la que se fue aquel chico.

¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Dawn llamando la atención de Ash.

Bueno… la cosa es que… dejé mi identificación en el hospital - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡¿Es enserio?! Me preguntaste más de cien veces si yo la tenia y resulta que eres tú el que no la tiene -dijo Dawn fastidiada.

Solo me tomará un momento, ustedes adelántense - dijo Ash caminando en dirección al hospital.

No te tardes o me comeré tu parte - dijo Barry con burla mientras todos seguían caminando.

Ash los observó desde la puerta del hospital hasta que los perdió de vista para salir corriendo en dirección a donde May se fue.

-Sé que esto no es mi asunto y que también sonará raro pero… por alguna razón presiento… que esto está involucrado conmigo -

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora. Subiré en este mes otros dos de Pokespirit y otro más de Gen furia, para luego continuar con La buena vida del campeón. Luego de eso me plantearé la meta de subir al menos un capitulo al mes o máximo dos y no tardarme más de un año en hacerlo. Bueno sin más que decir se despide Asurax y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Espíritu rebelde II

**Hola amigos, como les prometí otro capitulo de Pokespirit, intentaré subir otro antes de que termine el mes. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Espíritu rebelde II**

* * *

En medio de los escombros en una ciudad destruida se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabellos color azabache. El se encontraba de rodillas llorando al lado de un hombre tirado en el suelo con un Pokeshield agrietado en el pecho del cual salía demasiada sangre. Su rostro se encontraba oculto en su casco y su respiración era demasiado agitada

¿Por qué… por qué está pasando esto? - decía el niño lleno de lagrimas en los ojos.

Oye niño… si te pones a llorar así… vas a inundar todo - decía con tono de burla aquel hombre en el suelo con mucha dificultad.

De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban.

Parece que mi descanso acabó - dijo aquel hombro con mucha dificultad levantándose del suelo.

¡No puedes seguir estas muy herido! - exclamó el pequeño muy preocupado.

Jeje, lo siento niño, pero el trabajo de un guardián es proteger a la gente - decía aquel hombre comenzando a avanzar.

¡Entonces iré contigo! - dijo aquel pequeño siguiendo a aquel hombre.

Lo siento muchacho… pero no puedes venir, necesito que hagas algo por mi y quiero… que me lo prometas - decía débilmente aquel hombre deteniendo al niño.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó aquel niño preocupado.

Conviértete en un guardián que pueda proteger el mundo… y cuida a mi pequeña ¿Puedes prometerme eso? - preguntó aquel guardián arrodillándose a la altura de aquel niño.

Lo… lo haré… lo prometo - dijo aquel niño con lagrimas en los ojos.

Buen chico… - dijo aquel hombre poniéndose de pie.

Sin decir nada más aquel hombre comenzó a caminar en dirección a los estruendos, mientras aquel niño de cabello azabache se quedó en aquel lugar observándolo con lagrimas en los ojos hasta perderlo de vista.

* * *

En la entrada de los dormitorios de la academia Pokespirit, Dawn, Serena, Barry, Clemont y Bonnie escondida en el bolso de la ropa, caminaban en dirección.

Recuerda Barry, lo de Bonnie es un secreto ¿Entendiste? - preguntó Dawn de forma seria.

Lo sé, lo sé, no soy un chismoso, además no tengo a nadie a quien contárselo de todos modos, apenas me hablo con mis compañeros de cuarto - respondió Barry fastidiado.

Oigan ¿No creen que Ash se ha tardado? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Es verdad, May tampoco ha venido - dijo Serena también confundida.

Uuuy ¿Qué sucede Yvonne? ¿Estás preocupada de que te roben a Ash? - dijo Dawn con burla.

No sé de qué me hablas - dijo Serena volteando la mirada algo apenada.

Guau, Ash es todo un don Juan, Yvonne, May, además de la peli naranja del árcade - dijo Barry con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Peli naranja? -preguntó Dawn confundida.

¿Árcade? - preguntó Serena confundida.

Oh ustedes no lo vieron porque se fueron, pero junto a May estaban otras dos chicas que llegaron al árcade donde nos quedamos, al parecer esa chica tenia asuntos con Ash, como si fuera una ex o algo así, Ash actuaba muy extraño con ella. Además ella también nos ayudo cuando los salvamos en el museo - comenzó a explicar a Barry.

¿Te refieres a Misty?… ¿Acaso tu y Ash la conocían de antes? - preguntó Serena a Dawn.

Jamás la había visto antes de entrar a la academia, y si Barry quien al igual que yo estaba todo el tiempo con Ash no la conoce, entonces no creo que sea de la Zona sur - dijo Dawn algo confundida.

(Conoce a Ash y no es de Zona sur… a no ser que….) - pensaba Clemont seriamente hasta que de repente puso una cara de sorpresa.

¿Sucede algo Clemont? - preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Este… Yvonne ayúdame para preparar el desayuno - dijo Clemont de fingiendo tranquilidad para luego marchar a la cocina junto a Serena.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Serena ya alejados un poco de Dawn y Barry.

Esto es malo, si Misty conoce a Ash y no es de Zona sur la única forma es que… - decía Clemont preocupado.

Es que ella lo conozca desde antes del incidente - dijo Serena mostrando una mirada sorprendida.

El secreto de Ash podría estar en peligro - dijo Clemont de forma muy seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en uno de los callejones de ciudad central.

Aquel muchacho de lentes se encontraba de pie con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y la mirada agachada.

Max… - se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Aquella voz era la de May, la cual se acercó lentamente a donde estaba aquel chico al que ella llamó Max.

Max, se que estás triste por lo de papá, pero no tienes que preocuparte, el se va a recuperar - decía May tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Pero aquel muchacho no reaccionó en lo más mínimo.

Recuerda que papá es el más fuerte, cuando menos lo imagines estará corriendo de nuevo - decía May tratando de animar al muchacho.

¡CÁLLATE! ¡Papá no es el más fuerte no mientas! - exclamó Max sin quitar su mirada de la pared.

Max… no digas esas cosas, se que estas triste, pero lo mejor es que te calmes y pienses un poco sobre… - decía May con una mirada decaída poniendo su mano en el hombro de Max.

¡No estoy triste! ¡Estoy furioso! - exclamó Max dándose la vuelta quitando bruscamente la mano de May de su hombro sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

Max… - decía May preocupada.

Yo quería ser un guardián tan fuerte como papá, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi papá es solo un debilucho… es por eso que estoy molesto - dijo Max de forma muy molesta sin levantar la mirada.

Por favor Max… no digas eso de papá, él realmente arriesgo su vida para proteger a las personas - decía May de forma apagada mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

De qué sirve si eres alguien tan débil que no puedes ni protegerte a ti mismo… yo no seré tan débil como papá - decía Max apartando a su hermana del camino mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

Max espera… - decía May viendo a su hermano marcharse e intentar alcanzarlo.

Espera, creo que lo mejor es que esté un rato solo - dijo una voz acercándose a May.

¿Ash?... ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó May sorprendida comenzando a secarse las lagrima.

Este… Todavía no pude agradecerte por la comida de hace rato… quería invitarte a comer algo, pero parece que no es buen momento ¿Tal vez solo quieras hablar un poco? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

Está bien, no es necesario que te molestes… - decía May pero de repente su estomago comenzó a rugir apenándola.

Bueno… parece que al menos si comeremos algo - decía Ash con una sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

Nuevamente en los dormitorios de la academia.

Clemont, Serena, Dawn, Bonnie y Barry se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente. A excepción de Clemont y Serena los cuales estaban con unas miradas algo preocupadas.

¿Sucede algo Yvonne y Clemont? - preguntó Dawn con curiosidad.

Eh… no es nada, solo estaba pensando en el reporte que vamos a tener que dar por el uso del Pokeshield fuera de la academia - decía Clemont con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Informe? Rayos lo olvidé por completo… esto es malo soy muy malo para esas cosas… - decía Barry decaído.

Eso es porque siempre fuiste un cabeza hueca… - decía Dawn con burla.

Pff, no te creas mucho, tu compartías el fondo de la tabla de puntuaciones conmigo y Ash ¿O acaso lo olvidas? - dijo Barry con tono de burla.

¿Eh? ¿Dawn eres una cabeza hueca también? Realmente no se te nota - decía Bonnie con una sonrisa.

¡No digas esas cosas yo no era así! - decía Dawn molesta y sonrojada tirando con fuerza las orejas de Barry.

Si no me creen pídanle su libreta de calificaciones - decía Barry con una sonrisa aguantando el dolor.

Mientras todos se reían de esta escena Serena se encontraba con una mirada preocupada perdida en sus pensamientos. Dichos pensamientos se frenaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Un momento ya abro… "Bonnie ve a esconderte" - susurró Clemont a su hermana.

La pequeña rápida y silenciosamente se fue del lugar para esconderse en una de las habitaciones. Clemont abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a Viola.

Vaya, parece que se están divirtiendo desde muy temprano, ese es el verdadero espíritu de la juventud - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

Señorita Viola ¿Qué necesita? - preguntó Clemont algo sorprendido.

Ya te dije que solo me digas viola… pero bueno no importa ahora ¿Está Ash aquí? - preguntó Viola de forma tranquila.

Mi hermano olvidó algo en el hospital y todavía no llega - dijo Dawn acercándose.

Oh Dawn, me alegra que ya estés mejor y no te haya pasado nada, bueno si no está no hay nada que hacer ¿Puedes decirle que venga a verme cuando vuelva? - preguntó Viola de forma tranquila.

Está bien pero… ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? - preguntó Dawn algo preocupada.

No te preocupes, solo debe firmar un reporte de porque pasó la noche fuera, son solo formalidades. Bueno nos vemos disfruten su día - dijo Viola con una sonrisa para luego retirarse.

¿No notaron algo raro? - preguntó Barry confundido.

¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Dawn confundida.

Eres muy nueva aquí por eso no te diste cuenta - dijo Clemont de forma seria.

No hizo ninguna de sus raras bromas… ¿Acaso estará enojada? - se preguntaba Serena algo preocupada.

…(Esto no me pinta nada bien… ¿Es posible que Misty haya hablado con Viola?) - pensaba Serena seriamente - Chicos tengo algo que ver en mi cuarto, nos vemos después - dijo Serena para salir de la habitación.

Genial, ahora todos tienen que buscar algo o tienen algo que hacer ¿Alguien me puede decir que es ese algo? - decía Barry fastidiado.

Dawn solo se encogió de hombros confundida.

* * *

Unos minutos después cerca de la recepción de los dormitorios.

Serena se acercaba rápidamente a la salida pero en su camino se encontró con Viola hablando con Grant. Sin que ellos la vieran se escondió detrás de uno de los pasillos para poder escucharlos.

¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta que sospechamos de él y por eso no está aquí en los dormitorios? - preguntó Viola con una mirada preocupada.

Lo dudo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva - dijo Grant de forma tranquila.

¿Has hablado con el director Rowan? - preguntó Viola.

Al parecer se encuentra de viaje y volverá mañana por la tarde, si el director pasó esto por alto debemos tomar el asunto con pinzas si se trata de un experimento del profesor Gabena - dijo Grant muy seriamente.

Serena al escuchar ese nombre dio un respingo por la sorpresa que le causo.

No puede ser…¡Descubrieron las prótesis de Ash! - dijo Serena muy sorprendida.

Grant y Viola voltearon la mirada al escuchar algo pero no vieron a nadie y sin decir nada más se fueron del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Ciudad central.

Ash y May se encontraban sentados en una fuente en una de las plazas de la cuidad. Los dos se encontraban con un sándwich en la mano pero May se veía muy desanimada.

Sabes, cuando tengo problemas Dawn siempre viene y habla conmigo, incluso aunque yo no quiera o no la llame, y ya que tu hermano no quiere hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

Eres muy amable… ¿No querrás salir conmigo o sí? - preguntó May con burla.

Claro que no, apenas te conozco - dijo Ash tranquilo.

A Yvonne también y parece que te llevas muy bien con ella… ¿Eres así con todas? - volvió a preguntar May con burla.

¿Así como? - preguntó Ash confundido.

Pues… amable, Dawn dice que eres un fastidio, pero no lo eres, a diferencia del fastidioso de mi hermano - decía May molesta.

No seas tan dura, él tampoco lo está pasando bien - decía Ash tranquilo.

Pero él no puede hablar así, papá es una gran persona y un poderoso guardián, Max es un tonto, debería estar orgulloso no avergonzado - decía May molesta.

Tu hermano… él se fue con lagrimas en los ojos - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿Eh? - preguntó May sorprendida.

Estoy seguro que tu hermano realmente ama mucho a tu papá, pero a la vez sentía un gran orgullo por él, tal vez el lo observaba como a alguien invencible y por eso está tan dolido que ahora se encuentre en ese estado - decía Ash de forma tranquila.

Ash… - decía May sorprendida.

Es más te digo una cosa, si vas ahora en el hospital vas a encontrarte con él, estoy seguro de eso - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

May lo miraba mientras sonrisa, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlo sonreír por lo cual desvió la mirada nerviosa.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Ash confundido.

No, no es nada, creo que seguiré tu consejo e iré al hospital a encontrarme con Max y volver a ver a papá. Muchas gracias Ash - decía May poniéndose de pie.

No tienes porque, yo no hice nada… por cierto, tal vez no quieras hablar de eso pero… ¿En qué clase de misión estaba tu padre que terminó en ese estado? - preguntó Ash algo de curiosidad.

El… se encontró con… Markus Ketchum - dijo May con la mirada decaída.

Al escuchar ese nombre Ash abrió enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzó a sudar frio.

Ese maldito monstruo… juro que cuando me convierta en guardián voy a acabarlo… ¿Tu me ayudaras verdad? - preguntó May con una sonrisa confiada.

¿Eh?... Claro por supuesto - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estoy segura que haremos un gran equipo, nos vemos más tarde - se despidió May con una sonrisa para luego irse corriendo.

Por su parte Ash se encontraba con la mirada perdida llena de miedo, en su mente aparecía la figura de un ave gigante cubierta de fuego. Su mirada de miedo cambió por una de furia apretando los dientes con fuerza al igual que su mano derecha la cual comenzaba a agrietar la fuente en la que estaba sentado.

¡Ash! qué bueno que te encuentro… te estuve buscando por todos lados - se escuchó una voz femenina frente a Ash.

El azabache salió de su trance para encontrase con Serena la cual se encontraba muy agitada señal de haber estado corriendo.

¿Serena? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

Grant y Viola, ellos te está buscando, al parecer sospechan que tienes prótesis de súper Sereniun - dijo Serena bastante alterada.

¡Demonios lo que me faltaba! - exclamó Ash muy molesto.

Serena se asustó de la repentina reacción de Ash, al igual que las personas que había alrededor los cuales miraban algo confundidos y sorprendidos.

Creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro lado vámonos - dijo Serena tomando de la mano a Ash para sacarlo de ahí.

Lo siento, no quise asustarte - dijo Ash apenado siguiendo a Serena.

Está bien no importa ahora - dijo Serena sin mirar atrás.

Si… si importa… - dijo Ash deteniéndose de repente.

¿Ash que sucede? - preguntó Serena confundida.

El papá de May… tal vez nunca vuelva a caminar - decía Ash de forma apagada.

Eso realmente es una pena Ash pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? - preguntó Serena con duda.

Mi padre lo hizo - dijo Ash con la mirada molesta.

Serena se asombró al escuchar eso.

¿Sabes porque Misty me odia? Porque yo la abandoné el día del ataque ¡Ataque que mi padre provocó! ¿Sabes porque Dawn se quedó atrapada en el fuego del museo? Porque intentaba salvar los recuerdos de su papá ¡Él cual murió por intentar salvarme! ¿Sabes porque tú ya no puedes estar con tu padre? ¡Por qué él quiso salvarme la vida! ¡Donde sea que vaya solo le causo dolor a los demás! ¡Estoy maldito! - decía Ash muy molesto ante la mirada sorprendida de Serena.

Ash… yo… - decía Serena de forma apagada.

Lo siento… tú no tienes nada que ver con mis problemas, vámonos - decía Ash comenzando a caminar.

Ese día… fui yo la que le pidió a papá que te salvara… si realmente crees que estás maldito… yo compartiré contigo esa maldición - dijo Serena con una mirada muy seria.

Serena… démonos prisa, debemos contactar con Rowan, él nos ayudará - dijo Ash con una actitud más calmada para ponerse en marcha.

Si - respondió Serena mientras seguía a Ash.

Pero mientras corría su rostro mostraba una mirada de preocupación.

 _Flash Back_

 _No puede ser…¡Descubrieron las prótesis de Ash! - dijo Serena muy sorprendida._

 _De repente alguien sujetó la cintura y tapo la boca de Serena para empujarla para atrás. Grant y Viola voltearon la mirada pero no vieron a nadie y sin decir nada más se fueron del lugar._

 _Fiuu, eso estuvo cerca, no deberías estar diciendo secretos al aire… Serena -dijo aquella persona misteriosa._

 _Serena voltio la mirada asustada para observar a la persona que había evitado que la descubrieran. Al mirar su rostro la cara de Serena cambió a una llena de sorpresa._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

(Las cosas serán aun más complicada… cuando sepas quien está aquí también) - pensaba Serena preocupada.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado y que me tengan un poco de paciencia para el próximo capitulo. Pues sin nada más que decir nos leemos pronto.


	9. Espíritu rebelde III

**Hola amigos, al parecer me tardé un poco más de lo planeado para subir el siguiente capitulo y no pude terminarlo antes que terminara noviembre, pero bueno aquí se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Espíritu rebelde III**

* * *

En una gran ciudad reducida a escombros y rodeada por el fuego, se escuchaba el ruego de un pequeño niño de cabellos color castaño parado en picos con sus piernas atrapadas bajo los escombros, pero dichos ruegos eran opacados por el ruido de las flamas, los edificios cayendo y la gente corriendo aterrorizada.

Por favor… alguien ayúdeme… por favor… - decía aquel pequeño.

Pero nadie lo ayudaba, la gente solo pasaba de largo mientras el pequeño rogaba.

Por favor se los suplico, ayúdenme… - rogaba aquel pequeño.

Pero absolutamente nadie fue en ayuda de aquel niño, todos salieron corriendo.

¿Por qué… por qué nadie me ayuda…? ¿Acaso… voy a morir aquí? - decía aquel niño perdiendo las esperanzas mientras veía a las personas correr.

Aquel pequeño que se encontraba atrapado en los escombros cambien su mirada desesperanzada por una mirada llena de odio.

¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Ojalá mueran todos! - exclamó con furia aquel pequeño.

¡¿Hey estás bien?! Espera un segundo voy a sacarte - se escuchó la voz de alguien.

De repente una pequeña figura comenzó a sacar muy difícilmente los escombros hasta poder liberar a aquel niño.

Mu… muchas gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó aquel pequeño sorprendido.

Me llamo Serena - dijo aquella persona que ayudo al chico de cabello castaño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ciudad central, Ash y Serena corrían rápidamente.

Ash, si seguimos este camino llegaremos a la academia, si vamos Viola y Grant te ven te atraparan - decía Serena preocupada.

Lo sé, pero hay alguien más en la academia que pude ayudarnos, aunque me duela pedirle ayuda - decía Ash de forma seria.

No te referirás a… - preguntaba Serena algo sorprendida.

Si… el profesor Sycamore - dijo Ash con fastidio.

\- Dios jamás pensé que caería tan bajo como para pedirle un favor a Sycamore… pero jamás pensé también que me descubrirían en mi tercer día… y solo pisé la academia por unas horas… ¿Qué más podría salir mal? -

¡Hey tu espera ahí! - se escuchó una voz femenina.

Ash y Serena se detuvieron en secó para observar a una chica peli naranja frente a ellos.

\- Hablé muy rápido-

Tenemos que hablar ahora - dijo Misty de forma seria.

Misty… en este momento… yo… - decía Ash desviando la mirada.

Estamos en una cita - dijo Serena abrazando el brazo de Ash.

¿Eh? - dijeron Ash y Misty algo sorprendidos.

Bueno, tenemos que irnos, nos vemos después en la academia - dijo Serena con una sonrisa marchándose con Ash.

Misty solo se quedó mirando algo sorprendida y confundida.

Serena… esto puede dejar malos entendidos - decía Ash preocupado.

Nos preocuparemos de eso después, ahora hay cosas más importantes - dijo Serena muy seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios, más precisamente la 493.

Ya volví ¿Me extrañaron? - preguntó enérgicamente Barry entrando en la habitación.

En el living del cuarto se encontraba un muchacho de cabello corto color violeta claro recostado en el sofá y en una silla de la cocina se encontraba otro chico de cabello amarillento el cual se encontraba con una laptop. Ninguno de los dos le prestó la más mínima atención a Barry.

Claro, sin reacción otra vez… - dijo Barry desganado intentando marcharse a su cuarto.

Pero antes de que esto sucediera alguien golpea la puerta. Barry abre la puerta para encontrase con Viola.

Hola Barry, veo que están todos tan enérgicos y animados como siempre aquí - decía Viola con una sonrisa.

Viola… ¿Acaso estás enojada o algo? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad

¿Eh? No ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - preguntó Viola confundida.

Pues para empezar no hiciste el mismo chiste de las orgias gay como siempre, es raro eso en ti - decía Barry de forma tranquila.

Bueno… es que me di cuenta de que no podían hacerla sin un cuarto miembro, y justamente te lo acabo de traer ¡Oye ven! - exclamó Viola llamando a alguien en el pasillo.

Barry junto a sus dos compañeros que al fin mostraron algo de atención miraron a la persona que venía del pasillo.

Desde ahora él será su nuevo compañero - dijo Viola con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la entrada a la academia.

¿Está seguro de esto? Hoy es domingo, tal vez el profesor no esté en la academia - decía Serena preocupada.

No nos queda de otra que averiguarlo - dijo Ash de forma seria.

Los dos sin decir nada más se acercaron a la entrada donde estaba la oficial Jenny. Serena le dio su identificación mientras Ash se ponía a buscarla.

¿Debes estar bromeando? - se decía Ash así mismo frustrado.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Serena.

Olvidé mi identificación en el hospital… - decía Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pensé que lo habías ido a buscar cuando nosotros volvimos aquí - dijo Serena confundida.

No te preocupes, solo tengo que llamar a Viola para que firme tu ingreso - dijo la oficial Jenny de forma tranquila.

No se es necesario que se moleste, iré a buscarlo - dijo Ash nervioso para comenzar a correr.

Ash espera ¿Qué hago ahora? - preguntó Serena preocupada.

Busca al profesor y cuéntale lo que sucede - dijo Ash mientras rápidamente se marchaba.

Mientras Ash corría una peli naranja lo observaba de lejos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Ciudad central.

May subía por las escaleras y comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos hasta que de repente se detuvo muy sorprendida. Al lado de la puerta una de las habitaciones se encontraba su hermano Max, el cual se encontraba sentado con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas.

¿Lo ves? Te dije que vendría - se escuchó una voz detrás de May.

¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó May sorprendida.

Viene a buscar algo que olvidé, ahora ve y habla con él - decía Ash con una sonrisa para intentar retirarse.

Espera… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - preguntó May algo nerviosa.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

Sé que ya has hecho mucho por mi y que no corresponde pedirte esto pero… ¿Podrías hablar tú con él de mi parte? - preguntó May apenada.

¿Yo? - preguntó Ash algo sorprendido.

Tu eres bueno para hablar y hacer sentir bien a los demás, yo no sé qué decirle que no le haya dicho antes - decía May preocupada.

Lo que pasa es que en este momento estoy algo ocupado y…. - decía Ash nervioso.

Por favor ¿Siiii? - preguntó May con una cara de suplica.

Ahh… está bien, veré que puedo hacer - dijo Ash soltando un suspiro comenzando a caminar.

\- Mi padre causó esto, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer -

Ash tranquilamente se acercó y se sentó al lado de Max.

¿Un día difícil verdad? - preguntó Ash de forma tranquila.

Piérdete idiota - dijo Max sin levantar la mirada.

Ugh… "pequeño malcriado" - susurraba molesto Ash - Veo que estas molesto y puedo entenderlo - decía Ash calmándose.

Si bienes por parte de mi hermana dile que no necesito hablar con nadie - decía Max molesto.

Tu hermana solo se preocupa por ti, además me recuerdas a mí - decía Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? - preguntó Max levantando la mirada.

Mi viejo también era un guardián, yo lo admiraba como no te imaginas, era alguien muy respetado, pero un día… - decía Ash mostrando una mirada apagada.

¿Él murió? - preguntó Max algo preocupado.

Peor que eso… él me decepcionó - dijo Ash de forma seria.

¿Te decepcionó? ¿Acaso el también perdió una pelea? - preguntó Max sorprendido por lo que dijo Ash.

No… el cambió, usando su fuerza como guardián empezó a hacer cosas muy malas, cosas que lastimaron a mucha gente. Por eso yo hubiera preferido que mi padre hubiera luchado siempre como un héroe y no en una persona cobarde y despiadada… me hubiera gustado que fuera como tu padre - dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo mi padre? - preguntó Max sorprendido.

Si, un guardián que a pesar de tener un enemigo tan poderoso luchó con todas sus fuerzas y jamás se rindió, una persona que arriesga su vida para ayudar a los demás, ese es el espíritu de un verdadero guardián, y tu padre lo es sin duda - decía Ash animado.

Max quien miraba asombrado a Ash luego bajo la mirada.

Pero yo… dije cosas muy feas de papá, el no debe querer verme - decía Max bastante triste.

Todo lo contrario, el lo que más necesita es verte a ti y a tu hermana con él, demuéstrenle que ustedes van a apoyarlo siempre - decía Ash con entusiasmo.

Eso haré, de ahora en adelante voy a esforzarme para convertirme en un gran guardián como mi papá - decía Max poniéndose de pie más animado.

Ese es el espíritu -dijo Ash también animado poniéndose de pie también.

¿Tú también quieres convertirte en un guardián verdad? - preguntó Max con curiosidad.

Sí, estoy estudiando en la academia - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

Genial, cuando seamos guardianes los dos iremos juntos a derrotar a Markus el Ho-oh - dijo Max animado.

Eh… si cuenta con eso - dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa - por cierto, lo que charlamos queda entre nosotros ¿Ok? - preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo - respondió Max.

Bueno Max, creo que es hora de ver a papá - dijo May acercándose.

Max asintió para darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta.

Gracias por todo, no sé como agradecerte - decía May con una sonrisa.

No es nada enserio, ahora vayan con él - dijo Ash de forma tranquila.

May asintió para darse la vuelta y entrar en la habitación. Ash por su parte dio una ojeada para observar un poco en el interior pero al ver a la persona recostada en la camilla su cara mostró una increíble sorpresa mientras la puerta se cerraba.

No…Norman - susurró Ash completamente sorprendido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la academia.

Serena se encontraba en uno de los salones de clases hablando con un hombre de unos 40 años, alto y delgado de cabello oscuro desordenado que vestía una bata blanca sobre una camisa azul.

Y eso es lo que está pasando profesor - decía Serena seriamente.

Ya veo, así que ese idiota se hizo descubrir en su primer día, la verdad no me extraña - decía aquel hombre en un tono engreído.

Creo que aun no lo han descubierto sobre quien es en realidad, pero sospechan de sus prótesis - decía Serena preocupada.

No te preocupes, el director y yo teníamos preparado un plan por si descubrían las prótesis de Ash, pero conociendo a esos dos quienes siempre buscan las cosas a profundo puede ser un problema si encontraron más información - decía el profesor algo fastidiado.

Yo no preocuparía por eso - dijo una voz desde la puerta del salón.

¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Serena bastante preocupada.

Necesito que le des esto a Ash y que él sea quien lo lea ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó aquella persona dándole un sobre a Serena.

¿Qué es lo que tramas? - preguntó Serena un tanto molesta.

Nada en especial, nos vemos después - dijo aquella persona saliendo del salón.

¿Quién era? - preguntó Sycamore confundido.

Problemas… - decía Serena de forma seria.

* * *

Mientras tanto por las calles de Ciudad central.

Ash se encontraba caminando con la mirada baja muy afligido.

…¿Por qué a Norman?... él era tu amigo… - decía Ash a sí mismo muy decaído.

Vaya, si que te ves afligido - se escuchó una voz conocida detrás de Ash.

Ash volteó la mirada para encontrarse frente a Misty.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dejó tu cita? - preguntó con burla Misty.

Ash apartó la mirada e intentó marcharse.

¡Ah no! no te vas a volver a escapar - dijo Misty molesta poniéndose frente a Ash.

Ash por su parte solo mantenía la mirada baja.

¡Vamos mírame a los ojos y dime algo! - dijo Misty molesta.

Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento! - exclamó Ash poniéndose de rodillas.

Seguido de eso golpeó con fuerza su frente contra el suelo.

Espera ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Misty sorprendida.

Lo siento mucho… no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos, por favor perdóname… nunca quise dejarte atrás - decía Ash con lagrimas y su frente sangrando por el golpe.

Primero que nada levántate, estás haciendo toda una escena - decía Misty algo nerviosa viendo como todos alrededor los miraban.

Ash aun con la mirada baja se puso lentamente de pie.

Bien… ahora así vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir ¿Me oíste? - preguntó Misty de forma sebera.

Ash con la mirada baja solo asintió.

Bien, primero que todo… - decía Misty acercándose a Ash.

Repentinamente y para sorpresa de azabache la joven lo abrazó muy fuertemente.

¿Eh? - atinó a decir Ash muy sorprendido quedándose completamente inmóvil.

Estoy tan feliz que estés vivo, realmente pensé que jamás de volvería a ver - decía Misty con una cálida sonrisa.

Pero… tu… ¿No me odias? Mi padre él - preguntó Ash sorprendido.

Deja de culparte, nada fue tu culpa, ni lo que pasó ese día y tampoco lo que le pasó al papá de May, no tienes que echarte la culpa por nada - decía Misty de forma tranquila.

Pero yo… - decía Ash preocupado.

Creo que lo mejor sería irnos de aquí, todos nos está viendo - decía Misty nerviosa tomando a Ash de la mano para sacarlo del lugar.

Eh… está bien - dijo Ash algo confundido dejándose llevar.

(Al menos… algo bueno está pasando ahora) - pensaba Ash poniendo una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca de la entrada de la academia.

Serena se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro con una expresión preocupada mientras Clemont la observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rayos… debí pedirle su número… o por lo menos preguntarle si tenía celular - decía Serena preocupada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Creo que es mejor que te tranquilices, pero dime una cosa ¿Para qué me llamaste? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Necesito que estés aquí por si las cosas se complican - decía Serena en tono muy serio.

¿Si las cosas se complican? - preguntó Clemont confundido.

Antes que Serena pudiera responderle vio Ash acercándose con Misty a la entrada.

Ash ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Y qué te pasó en la frente? - preguntó Serena algo molesta y preocupada al ver a Ash con la frente lastimada.

Lo siento… tenía algunas cosas que resolver de camino - dijo Ash apenado.

Mmm… ¿Ustedes no estaban en una cita verdad? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - preguntó Misty en un tono serio.

Eso podría preguntar yo ¿Acaso fuiste tú la que hablo con Viola y Grant sobre Ash? - preguntó Serena un tono serio también.

¿Eh? ¿Y tú que sabes sobre Ash Yvonne? - preguntó Misty algo fastidiada.

No es algo que tengas que saber - dijo Yvonne en un tono molesto.

Espera Se… Yvonne, Misty es una vieja amiga de la Zona este, no tienes que preocuparte por ella - dijo Ash tratando de calmar a las dos.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos les pasa a estas dos? -

Está bien, en estos momentos hay otras cosas más importantes, toma - dijo Serena entregando a Ash el sobre que la persona misteriosa le dio.

Ash confundido lo tomó y lo abrió para encontrarse con lo que parecía una carta.

"Te espero en el salón de entrenamiento K a las dos de la tarde, trae tu Pokeshield, ven solo o con quienes sepan quién eres realmente, no me defraudes… PD: Que Serena no te diga quién soy, conservemos la sorpresa" - leyó Ash confundido.

Todos miraron algo confundidos la carta para que después Ash y Clemont miraran de reojo a Serena.

¿Quién es Serena? - preguntó Misty confundida.

Eso no importa… al parecer es un desafío y… - decía Ash de forma seria.

…Jamás se debe rechazar uno…. sigues siendo el mismo niño impulsivo - dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Ash la miró y también sonrió.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, faltan cinco minutos para las dos, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si no cumpliéramos con sus demandas - decía Serena muy seria comenzando a marchar.

Ash extrañado por la preocupación de Serena comenzó a seguirla.

¿Sabes que es lo que está pasando? - preguntó Misty confundida.

Créeme, estoy tan confundido como tú - respondió Clemont.

* * *

Ya en Centro de entrenamiento.

El grupo caminaba rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento K, Serena y Ash caminaban adelante con una mirada seria mientras Clemont y Misty los seguían algo confundidos. Una vez adentro se acercaron hasta el campo de batalla de entrenamiento, pero no vieron a nadie.

Oye, sea quien seas sal ahora y dime que asuntos tienes conmigo - exclamó Ash mirando a su alrededor.

Vamos, no seas impaciente, aquí estoy - se escuchó una voz que venía de la entrada.

Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta y se encontraron con un muchacho que aparentaba tener su misma edad de cabello castaño con unos picos parados. Serena lo observaba de forma seria, Clemont y Misty lo miraban algo confundidos, pero Ash… Ash se encontraba completamente en shock al ver a esa persona.

Ga…Gary… - pronunció Ash sin poder salir de su asombro.

Vaya, si que ha pasado tiempo… hermanito - dijo aquel chico conocido como Gary con una maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, continuaré con el próximo capitulo después de las fiestas, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que sean pacientes al próximo capitulo que será bastante emocionante se los prometo. Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido y nos leemos luego.


End file.
